A piece of the night sky
by R4yR4y
Summary: As a baby hiccup was sick, he was and Valka were both taken by dragons. By saving Hiccup the bewilderbeast gives him a new trick : The ability to turn into a dragon! But what will happen if when he returns to his old village.
1. Prologue

**This is Berk, it's a 5 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, its located solidly on the meridian of misery. This village, in a word sturdy, it's been here for quite some generations yet every single building is new, They have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the nest. See most places have ants in their fields or wolves to worry about, but they have dragons.**

**Most people would leave, not them, they're Vikings, they have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup, I know, great name. But it's not the worst, my buddy here is Toothless, while he clearly has some.**

**I was flying far above the village. From there I was able to oversee everything. Then I saw a wooden cart flying thru the air, and hitting a Nadder. As we tracked the source of the throw we found a bit, strong and mostly intimidating Viking by the name of Stoick the Vast, he's the chief of their tribe. Some say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clear of his shoulders. Do I believe it, no I don't.**

**I flew towards the mountain in which they had build their 'Great Hall' On top of the statues we could overlook the entire village. There was already another dragon there to meet me.**

"**How nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been captured." He asked as I landed besides him. "What, me? No, come on I'm way to powerful for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all this" I said. "Well, they need someone to train their hatchlings don't they?" he replied. **

**The Night fury with green eyes and black scales beside me is Toothless, he's been my friend ever since I was a little, well littler.**

**As we watched the battle from our vantage point a nadder quickly came up to us. "They are on their catapults!" He screeched. I looked over to Toothless, who nodded. We quickly took of to the height we would need for our attack, we practiced it a couple of times, Toothless would start lower and hit the catapult. I would start higher with more time and altitude to charge my shot and hit the structure that housed the weapon.**

**We looked down at our target and noticed that a Nightmare has set himself ablaze. "There's your cue!" I shouted to Toothless. He dove down, exchanging altitude for speed and firepower, as he dove the wind that was not fuelling the fireball he was building passed his head and started making a whistling noise. On the ground you could see the Viking Stopping everything and hitting the ground. That's the effect a Night Fury has on them.**

**As soon as I saw the catapult explode I started my dive. As I cut through the skies I let the air fuel my shot. The same whistling noise was created by my own speed and I could hear the viking screams of "Night Fury!" And "Get down!". This may sound horrible but we love it, knowing that you, and you only make that kind of an impression on those stubborn, reckless and shortsighted fools was amazing.**

**I saw the structure below me get closer and closer. 'Three, two , one' I thought to myself as I released the fireball at the last possible moment. As I quickly straighten myself out I can hear the tower falling apart behind me. "One down, one to go." I say to myself. "You think you can take the next one on your own?" Toothless asks as he comes next to me. "Yea sure, it's not even being used." "Good, I'll do something about those pesky torches they keep putting up."**

**After Hiccup reached the altitude he needed for destroying the last catapult, he took a glance around the village. Everywhere he looked people were running around, some were putting out fires while others tried desperately to save some sheep. He went into his dive with as goal the unmanned catapult. It really was a simple piece of machinery. He was quickly snapped out of his gaze after the whistling sound of his dive began to build up, shot his fireball and smoothly pulled up. After circling the village he saw Toothless dealing with the torches, his tactic was ingenious, he went up high first and after each torch he used his speed to quickly climb again.**

**Slowly but surely all the dragons started to leave. Some even thanking the Furies for their help. Toothless and Hiccup bid them farewell and a good journey home. After that, they went back to their homes.**

"**What's the damage?" A towering man asked a young blonde shield maiden. "We lost 3 pens of sheep, 2 pens of yak, and 4 months of fish." The blonde replied. The chief had a stern expression on his face "At this rate, we won't make it thru the winter." "Astrid, go find Bucket and Mulch, tell them that we need a new catch and quick." "Yes Chief." Astrid replied as she hurried of to the docks.**

**Stoick looked at the sky, he had a big problem, winter was almost there and he had an entire village to feed. His live wasn't the easiest of lives. He had a village to run, people to defend and the dragons didn't make that any easier. He also had to find a new heir. His son should be the next chief, as it was his birthright. But his son was taken by a dragon at young age, and his mother too. Stoick still had strong believe that they weren't dead, but as the years past, the chances of them being alive became slim.**

**What he wouldn't give to see his wife again. To sing their song with her, to hold her while watching their son grow up.**

**Their son.**

**His little Hiccup.**


	2. Chapter 1 A boy and a dragon

**AN : Hey guys and gals, here's the first "chapter" in A piece of the night sky. Becouse this is the first chapter with human and dragon speech I want to clear something up. This is something I just realized so this doesn't come into account by into the prologue. Human speech will be regular while dragon speck will be cursive. This will also be so with thoughts, the difference between thought and speech is that speech will be indicated with these " " and thought will be indicated with these ' '.**

**Now that that's done I also want to say that I don't own the HTTYD franchise I see many people saying that with their stories so that must me important.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**R4y**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The seas of the barbaric archipelago were calm for a change. The sky hasn't been any clearer in a few days. Above the sea two dragons flew at a speed that few dragons could even hope to reach. They flew in silence, enjoying the calmness of the seas after the raid.

"How long 'till we're back" Asked one.

"Probably a bit after sunrise, why?" Came the reply.

"Come on Toothless, you know my mother. She's probably been up all night waiting for us."

"Na, you're overreacting, I mean yes she's protective of you, but she has a lot of good reasons for it."

"Name three." The right Fury sais.

"Well, for one, what if we got captured?"

"We're Night Furies for Thors sake, how are they going to capture us?"

"It's just a thought, okay."

"Okay, second reason."

"Well, you're pretty reckless."

"O come on, it's not like you're the brightest in the nest."

"Hehe, no that's reason three to worry about, you have me as backup."

The two Night Furies shared a chuckle and flew the rest of the way silently.

0o0o0o0

As the two Furies entered the nest, they both landed on a small piece of rock that was sticking out of the wall. The first one to land shook off some water from the morning snack they just caught, the second one did something else though. The dragon stood shut his eyes before being engulfed by a thick cloud of grey smoke. Dust particles on the floor of the overhang started lifting from the ground as the whirlwind of smoke became more powerful. The other dragon squinted shut his eyes and turned away, he had seen it happen many a time and was not looking forward to having sand and rocks in his eyes. And as soon as the small smoke storm had appeared, it was gone. As the last smoke cleared the dragon had disappeared and in the spot was standing a young lad, completely covered in black and brown armor. He lifted his helmet from his head as stroke a hand thru his hair. His black companion walked over to him. _"I still don't understand how you keep your clothes while transforming, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you do but still."_

The young lad, recovering from the sudden change of his intestines replied. "I'm just glad I don't have to understand it to use it."

Than a different human heard the couple. "Hiccup, you're back!" She ran toward the lad and took him in a deep hug. Hiccup, still recovering from the change hugged her back. "You need to worry less mom , when Toothless and I are together, nothing can harm us." The woman looked her son in the eyes, waiting a second to study his facial features, and sais. "I know how much trouble you two can get into when you're alone, I can only shiver at the thought of the thing you'll find together."

"Well we did run into some trappers on the way there." As hiccup said this, he directly noticed the change on his mothers face. Her face went from irritation to sheer horror.

"_He's just kidding Valka, we both know to stay away from them."_

Valka looked back at Hiccup, who had a sly grin on his face.

"It's the fact that I know I won't be able to keep you in one place young man, or else you would be grounded."

"I missed you too mom." Hiccup replied.

A smile finally returned to Valka's face. "Okay, now go get some rest you two. Who knows what the king is planning for you."

As the two ran off Valka couldn't help but thing back at how her little Hiccup changed her life.

FLASHBACK -

The day she knew that she knew she would get a child was the second best day of her life. The best being the day that her little son was born. But at that moment things weren't so merry. The little boy came crying into the world. The boy was small, weak and sick. The healers said that he wouldn't survive his first winter. The elder said that if the boy did survive he would be a great and powerful leader, much to his father's liking. But the elder also foresaw that the boy would come face to face with a dangerous dragon, one blacker than the night sky, one that could outsmart the keenest Vikings and one who's desires were the same as his own. His father understood this all too well. The desire to kill the beast in front of him. Yet his mother had her doubts, what if her sun became just like her, would he survive? Would he live thru his second winter? Would he be save in this dangerous place where he would grow up. This place of constant killing and dying. This place of kill or be killed.

Because that's exactly what Berk was.

Berk is a land of kill or be killed. But she believed peace was possible, it was a very unpopular opinion. Then one night a dragon broke into her house, finding her son in the cradle. She grabbed a sword of the wall and rushed to her sons protection. But what she saw was proof of everything that she believed. What she saw wasn't some vicious beast; but an intelligent, gentle creature who's soul reflected my own.

However her moment of wonder was short lived. As her sight was cut off by the glimmering reflecting blade of an axe. It was the father of the boy, the mighty Stoick the Vast, who swore to protect his son from the evil demons that raided his village. However in his eyes he would fail to do so this night.

The dragon, a Stormcutter, panicked at the sight of the big viking who was trying to kill it. So he did what he came to do, he made a move for the boy in the crib, but the mother was already there, holding the boy in her hands. The stormcutter made a quick choice, and decided that the fate of the entire barbaric archipelago was more important that a man losing his whife. So he grabbed the woman who was still holding the baby. As the dragon jumped for the clouds he could hear the female and male humans yelling something to each other. _'Good'_ He thought. _'At least they got some form of goodbye.'_

The giant dragon flew quickly and swiftly thru the cold autumn sky. As he approached the nest he entered thru one of the many openings in the icy mountain. He dropped his valuable load off in front of the giant dragon. The ancient Bewilderbeast opend his eyes and looked at the mother cradling her child. There were two expressions on the face of the mother, fear and amazement. The king looked at the child an smiled, glad that the Stormcutter had fulfilled his job. The child would die in just a couple of months if they didn't do something. Luckily the dragon had prepared for this. He send the Stormcutter to collect the hatchlings future partner. A second hatchling, only different in species. As for this young creature was 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.' as the viking called it. The only thing this young dragon was deadly to was the patience of the dragons that where to keep an eye on him, he would either hide from them, which this young one what very good at, or he would sneak up on them and hang from their wing or tail. Or do anything else to annoy them.

The king prepared mentally for the ritual. He had smaller dragons prepare the needed materials as he would probably smash it accidentally, he was a gentle giant, but that didn't help when your paws could cover a viking ship. One by one dragons came bringing materials. The four heads of a snaptrapper carried a large bowl that they had found on a ship. A Scouldron filled the bowl with lukewarm water. A Terrible Terror checked to see if the water was at the right temperature for the hatchlings. The Fury wouldn't have too much trouble with it, but the human child could get in trouble if the water was too hot. Satisfied with the water the Terror nodded and left.

Then came a Smothering Smokebreath, this dragon brought a tiny, yet very important part of the ritual, a piece of obsidian. Ancient civilizations believed that this mysterious glass-like stone would hold magical power. The Bewilderbeast knows this is false, but they are not far off. Because obsidian has the ability to be infused with magic. It's not a large piece of obsidian like the king had hoped it would be, instead it was an old arrowhead. This was a great alternative because it was small and the shape of the arrowhead allowed it to be made into a necklace. The necklace was already prepared, it was a pain to make because dragons don't have the best paws for making jewelry. However the result was perfect, the arrowhead was neatly secured by a small piece of rope, which was secured to a small silver chain.

Valka just stood there watching as these beasts, no creatures, where prepairing something in front of this giant dragon. It's bigger than anything she's ever seen. She looked at it in wonder, such a magnificent beast, probably older than Berk itself. She was so busy studying it's features that she didn't notice the beast looking at her. His gaze was memorizing, it showed power, authority and most off all, it offered protection. This gentle giant then looked at the child she had in her hand. Her child lay in her arms looking around in wonder. But, he was shivering, sneezing, and very cold. The king looked at the kid, and then he looked at the bowl with water, a hint that was easy to understand for the mother. She walked over to the bowl of water and gently placed her shivering child in it. Than after she let go of him, a dragon pushed her back. She wanted to walk back to her child but was held back every time she tried. The dragons didn't hold her in place, she was free to go wherever she wanted. But she wasn't allowed near the bowl.

Suddenly, the same Stormcutter that had brought her here came swooping down. with on its tail a small toothless black dragon. With some struggle he pulled the dragon from his tail and placed him in the bowl next to Hiccup. Her heart sank. This dragon just put a unpredictable baby beast next to my child. She wanted to do something, run in there and save her child. But she was frozen on the spot.

She watched as the giant dragon, breathed a small puff of ice in the middle of the water, suddenly the water color changed. In the half where Hiccup sat, it became red, the color of love and life the color of his Human heart. The other half of the bowl, where a confused little Night Fury was sitting, turned black, with blue plasma like lines running thru it like rivers down a valley. On the point where the two waters mixed a strange gray mist was produced. Then the king dropped the obsidian arrowhead into the water. The small amount of smoke that had gathered in the bowl quickly started to expand as it swallowed the two young ones.

In the smoke there was first a red glow, soon followed by a dark black and after that the blue river-like glow returned to the scene, and then suddenly all the smoke disappeared. The bowl was empty and Valka couldn't believe what she saw, the boy and the dragon, hugging each other. Hiccup wasn't shivering anymore, he was smiling, Valka's heart melted at the sight of the two, the only thing that changed was that hiccup now whore a strange black arrowhead on his neck. She guessed it was a gift from the dragons.

All this time, dragons were gentle, nice, passionate creatures.

All this time she had been right.

And because of that she could never return to Berk.

She would never see her husband again.

She would live here and raise her son, knowing that he'd be taught the truth about dragons.

Her son would be just like them.

More dragon than viking.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AN : Hey guys and gals, so that was the first "chapter" in the series, I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, liked and followed the story. I can't describe the feelings you get when you post the first chapter on your first fanfiction and it get such positive feedback. Really thanks**

**But I have a question, do you want to see Hiccup grow up or do you want a time gap so we can go back to grownup Hiccup.**

**My idea was that this was just a flashback, but I think I can fill a few chapters with some ideas of how hiccup would spend his childhood. This would also give some back story into why he can understand dragons and such. If you want that or you don't want it and want me to go back to the main story just say so.**

**I'm looking forward to new feedback and hope to see you next time.**

**R4y**


	3. Chapter 2 The journey ahead

**AN : **

**Hey, guy it's me again. First of all I want to apologize for the longer wait for this chapter. I, as the mastermind that I am, decided it would be a great idea to begin writing fanfiction at the same time my school had a week full of tests. It also looks like the opinions about present or past Hiccup are roughly the same so I thing I'm going to mix them up a bit. I also need to find a way for him to lose his leg. **

**I don't own How to train your dragon.**

Present Hiccup

It was a calm day at the nest for once and Hiccup and Toothless were resting on a small patch of grass in the ice cave. Valka had seen the sight many a times and the best way to describe the bond between Toothless and Hiccup was that they were brothers. This statement could be seen as correct, if of course you counted out the fact that they have differed natural mothers. But currently Valka is a mother for both of them, family, that's what they are.

Of course there have been many days that Valka wished, no, begged, to the gods to give her a easier life. Half of her time she was looking after two trouble seeking, unguided and relatively lethal dragon hatchlings and the other half she had a little boy to worry about. Luckily enough most of the dragons in the nest were willing to help her with the parenting, well that is if you count sitting on the hatchlings tails so they can't get into trouble as parenting.

And it didn't get any easier. Yes, as the two grew they became wiser and a little, A LITTLE bit less reckless. But they also got smarter and a hell of a lot harder to keep grounded. At age eight a Nightfury is already half its adult size, and its not easy for a single mother to keep them in one place. Most of the adult dragons weren't even able to do this, it took something along the lines of a Gronkle or a Hotburple to keep the young, over active Nightfuries grounded. This however didn't stop them from trying though, some days entire groups of dragons had to try to keep the two contained. Sometimes they tried skipping lessons, or they were grounded and tried to sneak away, which worked for them nine out of ten times.

Yet, the picture in front of her was calm. There they were, resting, two brothers from different mothers. Toothless lay curled up as hiccup sat against his belly. As Valka took a good look at her son she noticed how the years had done him well. In the past few, he'd gone from a small, scrawny boy to a almost full grown man, nobody would suspect the muscles he had underneath his armor. This was an added bonus of working in their own little forge and being raised around dragons. You see, dragons are a lot like kids, they play, they socialize, but most of all, they wrestle. Usually Hiccup would join in while being in his dragon form. But it wasn't rare to see the boy take on a pack of terrors, or a pin down a Smokebreath.

However, there was one downside to his appearance. All over the archipelago stories arose, stories about a mysterious man, who could take on man twice his size, wielding a blade of fire. Some described him as a soldier without a army. Nobody knows where he lives, what he eats, or even when he sleeps. There are just a few thing known about him, he always wears a mask, he is a master at blacksmithing, and last but not least, he has a reputation with ladies. Being the 'New Meat' in the viking halls and having defeated opponent twice his size, it appears that in every village he's been before, there is a small group of girls following them, hoping to get his attention. Even stranger is that the man has never, ever, took a interest in one.

Hiccup had heard of these stories and he and Toothless always shared a chuckle about what they thought about this time. Of course some of them were based of the truth, like the fact that he'd appear out of nowhere and had a load of merchandise to sell, mainly consisting of small trinkets and weaponry, he had visited almost every village in the archipelago, almost.

There was one village however that his mother refused him to visit, Berk. This was because he'd often help dragons of the nearby nest on their raids. "What is a raid happens while you're there." She'd say. Luckily, after many, many, and I do mean many pleading, begging, and wishing she finally agreed. They would go just after a raid so they could be sure to have at least a few days of safety.

They would leave tonight, packed to the brim with weapons, trinkets, ornaments and other merchandise. They had done some scouting of the island and saw a cove that was perfect to set up camp. Metaphorically speaking, because at night Hiccup would usually just change to a Nightfury, he would have no trouble with the cold and the wind. He already prepared for a few encounters that would most likely happen. The chief would probably be interested in him, and might even invite him for dinner or something along those lines. The smith of the village, would probably take a interest in his prosthetic, seeing as he has his own small collection from what hiccup had seen. Every time Hiccup saw him, he would have a different thing on the place where his hand would be, sometimes a sword, or a hammer, but also sometimes tools if he just came running out of their forge. Then there would be a few village girls coming after them, but those shouldn't give him a problem.

He had the entire visit planned out, they would leave at noon with special equipment to carry the goods. They would fly over the village at night so they couldn't be spotted. After landing and unpacking in the cove they would grab some shut-eye. Hiccup would go to the village the next day while toothless guarded the rest of the goods back at the cove.

Hiccup and Toothless were both bursting with energy at the moment, but they decided that it would be best to stay calm and to save energy, the trip to Berk wasn't a long one, but with the added weight of their cargo, it would be a tough one.

Hiccup was wondering how it would go, some villages he visited had idiots who wanted to make sure they were the first to see what was under the helmet of the mysterious masked man, with violence most of the time. Other villages reacted hostile to his presence, allowing him to sell his merchandise but not forbidding him from coming into the village. And he would get the occasional robber that thought too much of himself. But he had a feeling Berk would be different.

Berk would be very different.

**AN: **

**Okay, I just wanted to ask you one more thing: How did Hiccup lose his leg? I've been thinking for a good week and I can't find a good way of how it would be done. At first I was thinking about frostbite, but after seeing pictures I'd rather not.**

**If you have a good idea please send me a message containing it instead of a review/comment, this way it's a surprise for the rest of the readers.**

**I'm aiming to update this at least each weekend, but I might do it more often if I feel like it.**

**R4y**


	4. Chapter 3 The truth of home

**AN :**

**Hello everyone, I found some more time to work on the story, so here's another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

Valka looked over the vast Nordic seas outside the sanctuary, to say she was nervous was a understatement, any other person would say she was at the edge of insanity. Tonight her son and best friend would set out on a trip to his birthplace. With a very big chance of meeting his father. 'It's now or never.' She thought 'He's going to find out eventually, and I can't have him running off to see him.'

Valka mentally prepared herself for the talk she was going to have with her son. She was going to ask her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper, to help her with it. Along with some other dragons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup was helping Toothless gear up. It was the easier to do for human than dragons, mainly because of the fact that in human form, hiccup had his opposable thumbs, something he annoyed toothless with every chance he got. Once Toothless had his gear strapped and was content with the comfort of the leather carrying equipment for their merchandise, it was hiccups turn.

He prepared himself for the transformation, even though he had done it plenty of times, it still shakes him up a bit. It's not every day, well for Hiccup it was, that your intestines get rearranged, your skin is being replaced by a scaly roughness, and your entire body stretched to fill the shape of one of the most lethal dragons in existence.

In other words, if the smoke didn't block the view of the transformation, Valka would have probably taken her breakfast, lunch and any snack she might have had and let it slide out of her mouth. She often asked hiccup how it felt. "It feels like I have grow pain in my entire body, but twenty times worse." He always calmly replied. "But it's worth it!" That statement would always follow quickly. There was only one thing he thought about how it would be if he couldn't transform into a dragon. Horrible, awful and miserable. That's what it would be like. He wouldn't be able to fly, to go wherever he desired to go. And he would have to ride Toothless, and it seemed like his friend had taken a liking in dumping him into the cold barbaric sea. No, he wouldn't want to give up his dragon life. The freedom, the adventure, that is what hiccups life would be filled with. He talked about it a lot with Toothless, he'd often ask if he wouldn't want to find a mate, A human one that is, but Valka taught Hiccup that finding a mate required him to settle down, and marry. The word still send shivers down his spine, he wouldn't settle down in one place, to take a job like leatherworking or blacksmithing, no, he was free, and nothing would take that away from him.

Valka walked towards the duo after the small whirlwind of sand and dust had settled. She had waited to tell hiccup about his dad till he was a dragon, he wouldn't be able to transform back so quickly, so he couldn't ask her all the questions. He could try pinning her down and sitting on her, something he found to be quite effective from time to time so she waited for all the dragons to be in place and for hiccup to have his gear ready on his back.

"Is it comfortable dear?" She asked her son. The response came in the nodding of the dragon. "Good, but before you go, I have something to tell you." Hiccup cocked his head, and had a questioned face. _'Why would she wait to tell me now, it would be so much easier to tell me in human form.'_ "The raids aren't the only reason I don't like you going to Berk." She prepared herself for the hardest part. "Berk is not like any other village, it's where we used to live." This time it was Hiccup's turn to look shocked, even Toothless had a surprised face. "And" His mother began "from what I've heard your father is still alive."

Hiccup suddenly felt his dragon body to be unbelievably heavy and plopped down onto the ground with a loud thud. Toothless rushed toward him to comfort him. He didn't say anything, he just laid his head down next to him as a sign of support.

"Now I know this will be much for you to take in, but I had to tell you one day." Valka sat down on a rock, her look was now filled with sorrow. She hoped she'd be able to forget about her husband after 20 years of living alongside dragons, but every single memory, good and bad, joyful and sad, they all came flooding back to her. Hiccup noticed how hard his mother was taking it. He stood up and slowly walked towards her rested his head in her lap. _"Don't worry mom."_ He said. And even though Valka was unable to speak or understand the language that the dragons used, she understood her sun perfectly.

At that moment she knew she had nothing to fear. For it wouldn't be her little boy who was going on a trip, it would be her full grown son, a young adult and strong warrior. Together with his friend, nothing would be able to stop them.

Valka patted Hiccup head and said. "It's time to go now." Hiccup looked up through his big green eyes, blinked ones and licked the side of her face. Normally she would have protested, but now she knew it wasn't meant as a joke or as a bit of teasing. She gave him a kiss on his black nose, and stood up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The seas weren't as calm as the previous nights, they were wild, rough and there was a strong wind. The weather was so bad, that some dragons wouldn't even be able to fly, but yet there they were, the two Nightfuries, flying together side by side, in silence.

Toothless was the first to break the silence. _"If you want to talk about it just say so." "You can tell me anything, even if you just want me to listen, I will." _Hiccup turned his head to look at Toothless, a genuine smile on his face. _"I know bud, and I will trust me. I actually feel surprisingly good. All this time, I had no clue of who my father was and if he'd be alive. And then I hear he's alive and well on the isle of Berk." _Toothless didn't want to break the happiness of his brother, but it felt like it had to be said, but as he opened his mouth, Hiccup cut him off. _"Don't worry, I won't try something rash like trying to find him, let's just view this as a normal trading trip. We get in, sell our goods, and get out. And you certainly won't have to worry about me sneaking off to find him. I'm not that stupid."_ Toothless let out a sigh of relief. And the rest of the trip, they flew in silence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They arrived at Berk in when the middle of the night, the town was lit dimly by just a few torched scattered across the side of the mountain where to town was build. It was nice to see the town in its calm state, usually their visits would be accompanied by flocks of dragons from the nearby nest, they were both happy that this wasn't the case this time.

After a short circle around the town they flew off towards the cove, after landing Toothless helped hiccup out of his gear, this was possible due to a release switch that he could activate with his paw. After the bags slit off his back Hiccup undid Toothless his backs and they stuffed them away underneath a small bush, there they would be hidden and dry.

"_Care for some dinner brother?"_ Hiccup asked Toothless.

"_You bet I am!" _Replied Toothless.

"_Last one there is a rotten eel!_" Hiccup roars as they he jump in the air.

"_Come back here you slippery bastard!_" Toothless yells while he quickly gives chase to Hiccup.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They arrived at the sea after a short race. They where bickering about who won while they were scanning the sea for a school of fish. Usually their races would begin with a speed contest only to change into a matter of playing about in the sky doing tricks and playing tag. Their arguing quickly seized as Toothless spotted a meal. "_There._" Toothless says as he quickly ascends into the sky, only to do a loop and fire a plasma blast into the water. After a few seconds stunned fish start floating on the surface of the water. Toothless and Hiccup share a glance at each other as they quickly dive down to grab their dinner.

After both having munched on a good amount of fish, they settled for a little rest. Tomorrow was a interesting for both of them, Hiccup would be busy in the village trading and worrying about his buddy in being found in the woods, and Toothless would be lying in the sun, worrying about Hiccup being captured.

A interesting day indeed.

**AN:**

**Hey guys, here it is! A extra chapter for the story. You can expect the next one in the weekend, now I hope you all like it. If you do, then please review, it really means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**

**R4y**


	5. Chapter 4 Welcome back

**AN:**

**Quite a longer chapter this time, its about 2500 words :D I hope you liked the story so far, and that you will continue to do so as we continue.**

**Enjoy**

It was early in the morning when a black eyelids slowly opened to make way a pair of emerald green eyes. Slowly taking in the surrounding, even though it's still quite dark, but the sun was bound to climb above the horizon soon, so they have to wake up. Looking around he spots the lake where they often wash up after a raid and beside the lake he sees his friend, already in human form, tinkering on his prosthetic leg.

"_What are you doing now, adding something to be able to walk on water?_" He jokes. "Shut it, lizard. Why don't you get a fire going?" Hiccup replies with a grin. "_O, my humble apologies human overlord._" Toothless roars as he does a small bow in front of Hiccup. Behind him Hiccup can hear the sound of a small tree giving in to Toothless way of getting firewood. "It's good that we have a lot of driftwood back at the nest, otherwise we would've lost all the trees to your way of woodcutting." Hiccup mocks his friend. "_At least I don't need fire to kook my food or to warm my small little body._" Came Toothless reply.

After Toothless set the remainders of the tree on fire and got some fish from the lake, of which he hands a pair to Hiccup, who had taken that time to look for a stick to spear his fish on. Hiccup sits next to the fire with Toothless curled up around him. "So what are your plans for the day bud?" Hiccup asked toothless as he eats his fish. "_O, I don't know probably guard the goods, fish a bit and probably worry my ass off about you. And how about you._" "You know, the usual, get in fights, get captured, interrogated, tortured all that fun stuff."

Before he knew it he was on the ground, face in the dirt. With toothless looking smugly at him and retreating his tail back to its natural location. "I probably deserved that." Hiccup said as he got himself back up. "_Yes, yes you did._" Toothless said. "Well I best get going now." Hiccup says while he tightens the straps and puts on his helmet. "How do I look buddy?" "_Like some sort of advanced warrior. I bet you a basket of fish that your getting yourself into a fight, friendly or not._" "Hush it, reptile." Hiccup responds. "Even if I do, what's the worst that can happen?" He sees how Toothless is about to say something and quickly cuts him off. "Don't answer that." A grin immediately rises on Toothless' face. "_I'll see you later when I'm saving your sorry ass._" Hiccup just walks away towards the village.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a normal day on Berk for Astrid, when she woke up, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her axe, she had planned to go to the forest to pain some trees and turn them into toothpicks. However as she stepped outside her home, she was greeted with a empty town, this wasn't the strangest thing to happen since it was early, but the streets would never be as empty as they were now. She looked around to spot what's happening. She spotted one of her friends, Ruffnut to be exact, she was running at full speed towards her with a excited look on her face. With some effort Astrid managed to stop her. "Ruff, calm down, what's going on?" She asked. "What! Didn't you hear the news? He's here?" She answered almost screaming. "Who's here?" She asked confused, Ruffnut was almost never so excited so this was either a great happening or she was planning something horrible again. "You know, the mysterious traveling merchant guy, the one all the traders keep telling about." She squealed as she tried to get past her friend. "Yea sure, the mysterious lone soldier that fought off entire berserker fleet, am I supposed to believe that?" She asked in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." Ruffnut sneered at Astrid as she walked past her and quickly sprinted towards the town center. " Maybe I will!" She jelled after her while she gave chase.

As she arrived at the center of the village she quickly noticed the large group of people on the market place, sadly due to viking genetics most of the villagers were sturdy and tall, and blocking every possibility for a view at the subject. After painfully making her way through the crowd she saw him, a tall, rather thin man. She could see that he was wearing a thick sturdy boot, while his other leg was some metal and wood contraption that somewhat resembled a foot. He wore green pants with leather guards on the outsides of his legs, straps were clearly visible over his entire attire, the leather guards climber further upwards until they were covered by a thick piece of leather forming a chest guard and the main piece of his armor. And then there was his helmet, a strange looking piece of metal with a leather faceguard that kind of resembled a dragons face, it even had small fins on the top of it. The only thing that was visible of the man's body itself were his fingers and his eyes, those eyes, shining with a emerald green, a rare color in the barbaric archipelago.

The man did fit the description in terms of appearance, however she couldn't believe that this man would actually be able to do much against men that would be twice his size, the only weapon she could spot on him was a small dagger in a sheet that was strapped on his arm. And although the fake leg looked very advanced for a prostatic, she doubted that he would be as agile as in the stories.

"Hello people of Berk." The man spoke. "I bring no harm with me, I'm sure that everyone has heard stories about me, but I assure you that I am merely here for trade." Stoick the Vast walked through the crowd and stood before the man. "We welcome you traveler, I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans." He said "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I've heard great tales about that name." The man spoke. "Aye, the pleasure is mine, I've heard stories about you too lass, but I haven't found a name to go with them yet." It was silent for a moment, green staring into green. And then the man spoke. "Well perhaps you'll have that name by the end of my visit. Now I'd like to ask you where I could sell my wares." The man spoke. The crowd was shocked, everybody understood that the chief basically ordered the man to tell him his name, so either the man was stupid, or he was extremely brave. Everyone waited for Stoick's reaction. "Aye, we heard what your wares consist of, will the forge suffice?" He asked. "The forge will do just fine sir." He responded. Stoick noticed Astrid standing a bit away and asked her to show their guest to the forge.

After they were off and most of the crowd had gone back to doing their normal work, Gobber walked up to Stoick. "What do you think you are doing Stoick, we don't know the lad, what if he destroys the forge, we'll be weaponless." "In the heat of the forge he won't be keeping that mask up long Gobber, there's something about the lass. And besides if he's such a good smith, maybe you could manage to learn some new tricks." Stoick responden. "Aye, but if this goes south, you'll owe me one." Gobber hobbled off towards his forge.

When he arrived, he noticed that their guest use a rack to display a part of his merchandise. It consisted of swords, axes, a few shields and some daggers, all with the sheets and straps to tie them to any attire. As he walked into the shop he saw their guest sitting on a chair, Gobber walked up to him. " Aye lass, the name's Gobber, I'm the smith 'ere, so you'll be seeing me for quite a bit during you visit. Do ya have a name I can call you or something? 'Couse I'm not in for calling you 'Lad' or 'Guy' whenever I see you."

The man seemed to think about it for a moment and then he answered with. "Sure Gobber, you'll be one of the few to know, the names is Ryder." With the formalities out of the way, he directly went down to business. "Okay, Ryder it's a pleasure to meet you, I heard your goods are off high quality, care if I look at 'em for a bit?" "Sure, knock yourself out." he said. Gobber first started with a sword, picking it up, he noticed that it was way to light for a normal sword. "Are ya trying to sell us broken weapons lass?" He asked. "There's no way in Mithgard that this is a functioning sword." The man looked up toward the smith and said. "If that sword can break one of yours, would you trust it." Gobber thought about it and aswerd " If tha' swords 'ere can beat mine, I'll worship it."

The man stood up and grabbed one of his own swords and Gobber grabbed one of his swords. The man laid his sword on the table and Gobber took a swing at it, sparks flew from the collision between metal on metal. Gobber looked at the sword that lay on the table at noticed that it didn't even have a scratch on it. He was already feeling uncertain about this as he laid his sword on the table and the man grabbed his own. Then he handed it off to Gobber saying. "I have no pleasure in breaking fine weapons." Gobber took the sword from him and took a swing at the new sword at the table, there were less sparks this time, however Gobbers jaw was almost at the ground. Before him he say the sword of the man, halfway through the table, With on each side half a normal sword. One that Gobber had made himself.

"What metal is this?" He asked at the man. "I called it Gronkle iron, its stronger and lighter than steel. I have some with me, I was hoping to be able to make some requests too." Gobber was still shocked about his own sword breaking so easily, he simply nodded shyly and kept looking back at the weapons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day went really well for Hiccup, he'd been welcomed nicely in the village and he's been granted access to the smithy and had a place to sell his merchandise. "Gobber, can you watch my goods for a moment so I can go and eat something?" He asked the smith. "Sure thing lad. And don't ya worry, 'ah won't be sellin' it 'till yer back." The old smith replied. "Thanks" Hiccup said as he walked off towards the mead hall.

On his trip towards the hall he was fascinated by the view, Berk was certainly not just any viking settlement, even though they suffered from the dragon raids, it was a thriving and busy town. It's was a nice change of things, normally when he visited half the village would be on fire and the other half would be burned down. Besides that is was somewhat like the other villages, there were shops, houses, guard towers and the occasional trebuchet to defend themselves against dragons or raiders. And of course, not to mention the groups of teenage girls drooling over him as he walked up the village. Luckily no one dared to walk up to him yet, he wasn't feeling like talking to some crazy in love girls at the moment.

As he entered the mead hall he was welcomed with the sound of laughter and cheering, the hall were always the most intriguing of the village, the mood always represented the state of the village, and looking at this hall, the village was doing well. After grabbing some food and something to drink he sat down at a empty table, his presence however, didn't go unnoticed for long, some people were already staring at him, he could feel it. He sat in the corner of the hall, facing the wall, so he could open his face guard and quietly eat. On his plate lay a nice piece of venison, together with some potatoes. It may not sound like much, but it beat eating the same pieces of fish for months to go.

After about half of his plate was finished, Hiccup felt someone behind him, he quickly lowers his face guard before turning around to face the person standing behind him. He looked through the slits on his helmet and saw a viking girl, about his age, clearly annoyed that he heard her coming and hid his face. He recognized her, she was the lass that led him towards the forge. Before he could say anything she sat down on the opposite side of the table. "What are you doing here in Berk?" She asked, clearly not trusting the strange man in front of her. "I'm looking to sell my wares." He answered. It wasn't so hard to understand was it? "But why Berk, why now." She asked. "Been everywhere else, had to come here someday." He said as grabbed a book from his armor and began writing in it with a piece of charcoal.

Than another 4 teens joined the table. Everyone having questions for the mysterious man. "Where have you been?" "Where do you come from?" "Are you a good fighter?" At this one Astrid's attention came back, but saw that the man wasn't responding to any of their questions. There followed some more questions like, where did you get your training? How did you get on the island? How did you this? How can you that? Hiccup was getting actually annoyed at the constant bragging of the teens, there were only 4 of them asking the questions but it felt like a giant group of people asked them. he'd had enough. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a business to get to." He said as he stood up and walked out of the hall. The teens were quite disappointed, they hoped that they would've gotten more answers out of him. But unfortunately not.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup got back to the forge and thanked Gobber for guarding his weapons. As he was selling his wares and helping Gobber around the forge, he noticed the chief coming up towards the forge. Gobber walked towards the counter and greeted his old friend. "Ah, stoick, come to 'eve me sharpenin' ye old axe again?" The chief let out a chuckle and reacted. "Not this time Gobber, I was hoping to ask our guest something." "Aye, he's 'ere. Ryder get yar arse over 'ere! Chief wants to talk to ya." He yells as he turned around. Their guest, still wearing all his armor to Stoick's surprise and apparently named Ryder, of which Stock was quite sure that it was a alias, walked over from the fire and greeted the chief. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked. "Well lad, I'd like to invite you to my place for dinner tonight." Hiccup froze for a second, I'f he'd refuse he would insult the chiefs hospitality, he had to accept. "It would be an honor sir." He said. Stoick smiled, he'd done it, if he didn't take off his helmet out of hospitality, he'd have to do it to eat.

As the chief left, he went back to his work and merchandise. The evening would be interesting, but maybe he could learn something about his father from the chief.

This could turn out perfectly.

**AN**

**So there's that, there will be a new chapter next week, and if I have time I might upload one somewhere in the middle of the week. If you have suggestions then please tell them, I'd love to hear them.**

**R4y**


	6. Chapter 5 Dinner with the family

**AN: Hey guys and girls, it's me again. Here's yet another chapter for the story, mainly because I want to continue with my other one but I feel obliged to switch between them while uploading. :D**

**Enjoy!**

The mental battle that was raging in hiccups mind was certainly a interesting one, he could grab the chance to learn more about the village and maybe even about his father, but he could also screw it up and reveal his secret. It was a battle between what he wanted and what was good for him. He could just leave, pack up, never to be seen again, he would return, just after a few years when this mess would have been sorted out. He decided to use a trick that he was thought by the great white king of the nest. "_Listen to your heart."_ He would say, and Hiccup was sure about it, he knew what he had to do if he wanted to calm this internal struggle, he'd go and he would have dinner at Stoick's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Hiccup, he made quite a lot of sales, as was expected for a village constantly in need of replenishing his weapons. Afterwards, he and Gobber sat down to discuss their prosthetics, Hiccup showed him that he had a foot for normal walking and a foot for slippery grounds. He slipped the part about the hidden knife and lock picks inside the prosthetic. Then it was Gobbers turn, it was quite smart what he had, a simple yet sturdy mount, with countless attachments, he had a mace, a sword, a axe, a toothpick, hammer, tongs, torch, luke, for Thors sake the guy had a egg beater for his prosthetic.

After their little 'Guy time' Hiccup noticed that the sun was slowly making its way down toward the seas, as most villagers made their way towards their homes or the mead hall he decided that he would visit the chief. He stored his weapons away and said a quick goodbye to Gobber, he wasn't in Berk for a day and he already made friends, he also made enemies if he would count the angry blonde girl but he decided against that. He walked through the village getting some greetings from some of his customers. He noticed a man repairing a fence with one of his hammers, and a bit further a woman was gutting fish with one of his knifes.

He walked up the staircase leading towards the house of the chief, a total of 22 steps carved out of solid rock. When he reached the top he took a quick glance over the village, no wonder the chief build his house here, the view was amazing. He shook the amazing view off as he turned around to face the door again, he calmed himself before knocking twice. He was hoping to knock a third time but his hand didn't connect with the door. In front of him stood the chief, a smile plastered on his face. "Come in lad. I figured you'd be coming soon." He said with a chuckle. "Y-yea, can't leave a chief waiting can we?" Hiccup replied as he walked into the room, the fire was already burning and there was something on the top of it.

Hiccup walked over towards a small table that stood just a little bit away from the door. He unsheathed the knife on his arm and placed it on the table, afterwards followed his sword, inferno, and one of his hidden knives that he kept underneath his leather leg guard. Stoick was watching with great pleasure, the boy had manners and guts, laying his weapons away when meeting a chief, then he saw the hands of the boy move upwards, towards the strange helmet. In one swift motion the boy pulled the helmet from his face, and set it down on the table.

Hiccup turned around to face Stoick. "Shall we?" he asked. "Yes, let's eat!" Stoick said happily, his little scheme worked, he now knew this man's face, and he intended on knowing his real name too by the end of the night. He had arranged a nice meal consisting of a fish soup that he and his wife used to make, mainly he, since his wife was a warrior in the kitchen, followed by honey deer, something so delish, it was usually kept for thing like celebrations and special events, followed by potato pie, something his wife tried one day and he improved it.

He motioned for his guest to sit across from the fire from him, well fire, it was mainly some burning embers so that the cooking could be done. A large cauldron was suspended above the fire, the soup was quietly boiling inside it. Stoick handed a filled bowl to his guest, who gladly accepted it. Although Hiccup went to eat something earlier that day, he never got to finish his meal, thanks to those nosy pricks called teens.

They ate quietly, as Hiccup was finding a place where he tasted this delicious soup again, he wasn't sure when, but he did remember it was a lot less tasty. Stoick finished his bowl first, and had never been known for subtlety. "So, I'm not planning on calling you by a fake name the entire evening, 'Ryder'." He said with a straight face. Hiccup heard every single word of it, he knew that this was the meaning of the little 'visit', so, half in curiosity, half in recklessness, he decided that only good would come from it if he spilled the beans now. "Well Stoick, I believe you make a very fair point, it's only fair for a host to know his guest. As you already knew the name isn't Ryder, it's actually Hiccup."

Stoick paled, not because he didn't expect the answer to come so quickly, but because he knew that name, he had been thinking about it for every single day, for the last 20 years, Hiccup. It was a strange coincidence that this man would also have that name, this man, with brown hair, like Valka, with the emerald green eyes that ran in the Haddock family, he couldn't be, could he? There was no way. "I'll grab the second dish." He excused himself as he walked towards the spit with the piece of deer. He cut off some slices on a plate and handed one to Hiccup.

Hiccup was first to take a bite and he gently chewed on the meat, being in pure ecstasy as the sweet, honey tasting deer meat moved through his mouth. Meanwhile, Stoick was thinking furiously, how could he know if this was his son, how could he find out the truth about what happened, did his wife escape from the dragon? And why didn't she come back? Maybe the dragons dropped the baby and someone found him? But how could he still be called Hiccup?

Stoick was fishing for every single piece of information he had about his, presumably dead, son. 'Fated to be a great leader.' 'Strong and courageous.' 'Only if he survives his first winter.' He couldn't think of anything usefull, the elder only predicted things about him that were either unclear or not usefull. But then he remembers something the healers said about some other baby.

'A haddock, that she will become'

'Will beat you first, for he is strong.'

'He roams the land and has no plan,'

'to settle down and be your man.'

That's it, to discover if he really was his son, he would be the first to beat her. This is great, he would just have to get him to fight her and see who the winner was, and by viking law, she would be destined to marry him, he couldn't escape. Stoick was slowly filling the blanks while eating his deer. He was snapped out of his concentration by his guest. "You sure know how to keep visitors Stoick, this is amazing." He says as he slips the last part of meat into his mouth.

"Well, I usually save it for special occasions, but I thought you could use something like that after being on the way for so long." He replied, then, after he also finished his plate, he grabbed the tongs to check on the potato pies, which were baking in heat resistant pots in the coals.

"The dessert will still need a bit of time." He says. Hiccup simply nodded and relaxed in his chair, he was thinking of a smart way to begin the search for the whole 'father' situation. "So, how many people have green eyes in this village." He asked. "It's usually rare but I noticed quite a bit." Stoick listened to the question. 'He must be looking for his father!' He thought. "Well, I believe we have 5 houses which can claim to have green eyes, why?" He responded. "Oh, just wondering." Hiccup replied sheepishly.

Stoick checked the potato pies again, statisfied with the results he took them out of the pots and handed one to Hiccup. They both ate in silence. When they were both finished they talked about some general thing for a little bit. Stoick asked how his business was going, and if he sold many weapons, he also asked about the new alloy or metal that he heard his friend rant on about. Hiccup told him about his sales, and about the new iron, he also mentioned the part were Gobber cut through his own sword. Somewhere Stoick managed to slip the question if he was alone on the world or if he had any family. He was disappointed that he answered "No." because he swore that he had caught him lying, but maybe that was because Stoick wished he was lying.

Hiccup left early in the evening, saying he wanted to get enough sleep for the next day. Stoick however decided that it would be a good plan to do a good old favorite with a friend, drunk scheming with Gobber!

He found his friend at the usual place, drinking mead in the hall. He sat down next to him and got himself his own drink. "Gobber." He started "I have a great plan." This immediately grabbed Gobbers attention, if his friend said something like this something was going down, and it would be amazing. "Ah' wanna' know everthin'." The blacksmith exclaimed. "Well, do you think that this Ryder would be a good addition to the village." He decided not to mention the whole 'He might be my son' ordeal. "Sure, wha not? 'E's a great smith, he's good looking, hell, that boy might even get rid of the dragons from what I've seen from him." The tipsy blacksmith replied. "Well, if we can force him by law to marry a Berkian, he'll have to stay." The blacksmith looked at his old friend, a evil tinkle in his eyes. "And, 'ow do ya suppose we do that then Stoick?" he asked. "Well, the Hoffersons girl was fated to marry the first one to beat her right? I say we get a fight going." "You're a absolute genius Stoick!" Gobber exclaimed. "I don't know how to get them to fight though." Stoick said after taking a sip of his mead. "Wait 'ere." Gobber says before stumping towards the Thorson twins.

Stoick looks from a distance as he sees Gobber talking to the twin, when he finished the twin stand up and walk toward the table with the other teens. They both took place next to Astrid, and in a couple of minutes she was facing red with fury. "WHAT!?" She yells through the hall. Everyone stops to look at the furious girl that is holding her axe, looking like she'll bash someone's skull in the next second.

Stoick was looking at the Hofferson girl, everyone was, until they heard the doors open and saw their latest arrival walk into the hall. Everyone turned to him and he froze in his tracks. "YOU!" Everyone looked back at Astrid again. "I challenge you! Tomorrow when the sun is at its peak! At the arena!" Everyone looked back at the boy, who was still processing what had happened, after a few seconds everyone had gone back to their beverage.

Hiccup walked toward the chief. "Excuse me sir, but what just happened?" He asks the big man. "The Hofferson lass heard a rumor about you saying that you could defeat anyone, she wants to prove you wrong. I'd watch yourself, she's the best fighter on Berk."

Oh great, Hiccup thought, if he chickened out, he would screw up his reputation. 'Dammit' He thought. 'First I get lured to the chief and now I'm forced to fight.'

Berk was beginning to be more trouble than it's worth.

**AN :**

**Here you go guys, another chapter. A lot of stories go with the 'Stoick doesn't know about Hiccup while Hiccup he does know about Stoick' way, I decided it would be quite a twist to see what would happen if Stoick used his powerful mind on the unsuspecting Hiccup. **

**I hope you noticed I've been aiming to get each chapter over at least 2000 words from now on. :D**

**I also started a new FanFic called "Take to the skies." It's a AU with a female Hiccup and I need some more feedback on it, if you could take some time to read what I have so far and give me some feedback and inspiration, I would be forever grateful. It also has the ability to have your OC in the story.**

**R4y out!**


	7. Chapter 6 A decisive fight

**AN :**

**Hey guys and girls, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

The next morning Hiccup was already working in the forge. The fight was a bummer, it was supposed to be so easy, get in, sell stuff, get out. But of course some crazy, mad viking girl had to screw with it. To make it even worse, everyone was talking about how she was supposedly the best warrior to be alive, beating man trice her size. Hiccup was calmly hammering on some iron, slowly forming a blade out of the scrap. "Nervous lad?" The old blacksmith asked him. "Well, I do hear everyone talking about it being impossible to beat her, what's up with that?" Hiccup responded. "Oh some prophesy or something, don't worry about it, see it as a challenge." Gobber said. Hiccup was thinking, a challenge, that's what it was, this was a perfect way to make a name for himself, to defeat some warrior marked unbeatable by fate. "Gobber, what are the rules of the fight?" Hiccup asked. "Let's see, no ranged weaponry, no killing or serious injury, and you lose when you're either unable to fight, admit defeat, or pass out." The blacksmith answered.

Hiccup silently continued his work, thinking about his strategy, she would be trained like a viking, who he had fought quite a bit, yet his fighting style was more along the lines of dragons. There lay one of his advantaged, however the girl looked like a agile fighter, if she used a light weapon that would be a dangerous combination. Hiccup was very agile, this was also findable in his weapons, a swift sword slash or a quick pick with a dagger, If she used her heavy battle axe again, he would certainly be at a advantage. Although Hiccup was quite sure he'd win, he wouldn't allow himself to underestimate his opponent. That was one of the most important things in battle, now that he'd made his basis for the fight he'd just have to wait for the fight itself, there he'd be able to perfectly observe the girls strategy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just a couple more moments before the sun would hit its peak, some vikings already assembled at the arena, eager to watch a good fight. Everyone's money was on the Hoffersons girl, except for 2 man, one of them was sitting on a large wooden chair overlooking the arena, the other one stood at his side, waving his wooden goblet in the air. Astrid was first to arrive, she had her trusted battleaxe on her shoulder and was clad in her usual attire. Rage burned in her eyes, she was ready for this. She would show this stranger that she wasn't to be beaten, according to some prophesy she got as a child she could only be beaten by one man, and luck had it that this particular man was taken by dragons at young age.

Then the man came into the ring, wielding no weapon, he had this strange wood and iron rod on his side, and a dagger strapped to his arm. He observed his opponent, she brought the heavy weapon, as he had hoped, however he also noticed the small glint of a iron hilt in her boot, presumably a hidden dagger. A strategy was forming in his mind, he would tire her out, using her heavy weapon to his advantage. Then he'd have to disarm her of that dagger first, before swiftly taking her in a headlock, keeping his own dagger at her throat, she would have no choice but to surrender. This strategy had two big advantages, he would show everyone that he could beat their fiercest warrior with just a dagger, and he'd keep inferno a secret, so he could use it as a surprise if he was attacked.

The gate closed, the two stood in front of each other, waiting for the signal, the chief stood up and spoke loudly. "Silence everyone, this is a friendly competition, there will be no severe injury or death today. The rules are to be followed, no ranged weaponry, no one is allowed to enter the ring during the fight as long as it's continuing fairly. The winner is he who is standing whilst the opponent is unable to continue, be it fatigue, defeat, or surrender." The croud was silent, waiting for the last the last few words. "Now, let the fight begin!" Stoick cheered, as did the crowd.

Astrid grabbed her battleaxe with two hands, whilst her opponent didn't do anything. They circled each other for a bit until she grew impatient, she let out a mighty viking war cry and charged at her opponent, who merely rolled out of the way underneath her axe. She was shocked, the man was agile and very fast, too fast for her liking. She quickly went into another attack, this time she didn't wield the axe above her head but at her side, the man took off in the opposite direction, cornering himself. "Gotcha!" Astrid yelled as she stormed at the man, who merely continued to run at the wall, than he did something even de hadn't hoped to be able to do, he took a few steps up the wall and vaulted back over her head, because of the low position of the axe, she was unable to hit the man who landed swiftly behind her and tried to grab for her foot, he didn't have enough grip however and Astrid quickly made some distance between the two.

At this point she could see that the man now had a dagger, he held it backwards in his hand and started circling her again, like he was observing a prey, waiting for his time to strike. Astrid had realized that she wouldn't win the offensive and because her muscles were losing the energy of the initial rush of battle, she decided to play defensively, the man rushed at her and she slashed her battleaxe at the man who appeared to be trying to flank her right, however, at the last second the man stopped just out of reach of the axe end moved his hand underneath the head of the axe, ripping it from her hands. The blade flew a few little bit before landing on the ground on the other side of the arena, she quickly reached for her dagger only to find it missing, she scanned the man briefly noticing that he still had his dagger sheathed on his arm. The dagger he was holding was hers. Defenseless against a proper attack, she raised her fists, she couldn't be beaten, she'd just have to give him a big punch on his helmet and then she could retrieve her axe.

She notices a gap in his defense, she'd just have to pretend to punch the man from the left, and then quickly punch him with right. It worked every time on Snotloud so why not now? She set her plan in motion, glad to see that the man had fallen for her bait, but when she moved her other fist in hopes of colliding with his head, he still dodged it, the man grabbed her arm and spun her around with her back to his belly, and her own knife at her throat.

The crowd was shocked, she lost, the mighty and fearless Astrid Hofferson had lost. Everyone was frozen in place, but one man, one young man in particular was furious, he knew about the prophesy and he wouldn't let this happen, he was to marry Astrid, she was his and his only. So he only saw one option, he slowly walked behind Gobber towards the lever of the dragon cage, in which a Monstrous Nightmare was starting to get irritated with all the noise outside. He pulled it quickly, slowly opening the large reinforced logs that were holding the door in place.

Inside, a Nightmare was wondering what to commotion was about, he smelled a Nightfury and a viking, fighting. He could tell who won since the viking was bathing in the smell of fear, and the Nightfury was calm and peacefull. Then his door opened.

The crowd was already shocked by the defeat of their champion, now they were paralyzed, in the ring was not only their unbeatable champion, defeated, but now also a wild and angry dragon. It crawled out of its cage, firing a few blasts of fire towards the crowd. Suddenly he saw a strange man, who smelled of Nightfury, he knew looks could deceive, but smell couldn't so this was just one strange Nightfury. The Fury suddenly showed his fire, and the Nightmare immediately felt intimidated. After a display of the flammable gas of the Fury, that he thought only Zippleback's had, he felt the Fury speak to him in the human tongue. "Go back into your cage and no harm will come to you, I promise." The Nightmare was doubtful, he just got out, why would he go back? But Nightfuries were a sacred and special species. And respected around the archipelago. He hung his head and let his flamed die, before slowly creeping back into his cage. As the Nightmare closed the gate he whispered a small thing, just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll come back for you, don't worry."

To say that the crowd was shocked was a understatement, they had just seen their best warrior get beaten flawlessly, then someone opened a dragons cage, and then some guy just ordered the dragon to go back into its pen. Everyone had a look of utter horror plastered on their face, Astrid was lying on the ground, shocked, and the chief had his jaw on the ground. Gobber was the first to shake it off, he looked back at the lever that would release the dragon, only to notice Snotloud still standing next to it, a look of disbelieve on his face. He quickly stood up and threw him in front of the chief. "Stoick, here's the devil that unleashed that monster." Stoick looked at Snotloud, this was perfect, everyone expected Snotloud to become chief after Stoick but now he could stop that. "Snotloud Jorgerson, you released a dragon, but you have also tried to murder one of your own tribe, and a respected guest. What the reason for your action." Snotloud was frozen in front of the chief. "H-He won sir." Snotloud stuttered. "Yes Snotloud, that happens in sparring, someone loses and someone wins." The chief responded. "But he can't win!" The boy suddenly yelled. The chief remained calm and asked. "And why is that so, young Jorgenson?" "Because I'm supposed to beat her! She's mine to marry! I am the future chief!" At this point Stoick was done with the boy, claiming the hand of a woman without permission, and claiming the title of chief. "Snotloud Jorgenson!" The chief spoke very loudly. "I hereby promise you that you will never be chief! That you are never to marry anyone on Berk! And that you will never be looked at as a respected tribe member, you have disgraced the Jorgenson house with your actions today! Now get out of my sight!" The boy was frozen on the spot, no chief, no marriage, he needed some time to work with this. His father stepped forward from the crowd and grabbed him by his black hair. "Come here you, we're going to have a nice little chat!" He spat at his son.

Meanwhile in the ring Hiccup and Astrid were doing their own little things, Astrid was lying on the ground when she suddenly saw her opponent before her, one hand stretched, wanting to help her up. deciding her dignity was already damaged, she accepted it, he handed her axe and dagger to her and turned around to Stoick. "Sir, I believe the fight is done, can you open the gate?" He asked. Stoick stood up and walked towards the metal roof of the arena. "Gothie, I could use your assistance." The village elder walked towards the chief and his friend. "Is this the man that fate spoke of, the husband of astrid, the Haddock?" He asked the old lady. Usually, Gobber was needed to translate the runes that she would write with her staff, but not this time, she looked at the chief and gave a nod. Stoick felt something he hadn't felt since the night that Valka and Hiccup were taken. "Young man, could you please remove your helmet, this is something the village deserves to know." The young man did as asked and the crowd, mainly the female ones were directly focused on the attractive man in the center of the arena, who was looking very confused. "Attention everyone, faith has spoken, the heir of Berk has returned!" The villagers looked at him questioningly. "Please welcome, Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the third!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, most adults knew of the prophesy, and that was also why Astrid was considered unbeatable, Hiccup was supposed to be dead.

Meanwhile Astrid heard this news, the man that had just beaten her was the long lost son of Stoick the Vast. She looked at the man, fear written on his face, she knew she was to marry one day and that she would probably be forced into it so she had come to accept it when that day would come, she looked at her parents and saw them cheering on the side, they apparently had no problems with her marrying the lost son. She looked back at the boy, he was quite handsome, and he proved to be quite a match, she could live with the fact that she would marry him. The boy however had no intention on staying, now it was his turn to be frozen on the spot. Marriage, with the girl that was set on killing him? In a village full of dragon hating vikings? He wouldn't be able to fly with Toothless anymore. He would be trapped, caged, held against his will, he could imagine it perfectly, being trapped on a single island, and when he looked out of the window in the morning he'd see his beautiful wife, sitting on a rock near his house, sharpening a battleaxe while grinning his way.

Gobber noticed the look on the boys face. "Stoick, I think 'es gonna run." He told the chief, and as soon as he spoke the words the boy began running, he ran towards the gate, scaling it like it was nothing, then he jumped towards the metal roof of the arena, squeezing himself through one of the holes. It happened in a matter of second and before they knew it, he was running across the bridge connecting the arena with the village.

Stoick stood up, and looked after his lost son fleeing. 'You're not getting away this time boy.' With all the power he could muster behind his voice he yelled.

"DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" 

**AN :**

**Poor Hiccup, finally found his father, but now he has a entire village after him, including a very angry wife to be. We'll see how this plays out.**

**Please review, I can't even begin to describe the feeling it give a author when someone comments them on their work. :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Not so happy reunion

**AN:**

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the realization in the last chapter. Poor Hiccup, let's see how he'd doing.**

This wasn't how he had imagined the family reunion, not at all. His father was Stoick the Vast, the same man that he had dinner with, the same man that had killed a hundred dragons. That and he had a fiancée. He did the only thing he could think about, run! Escaping the arena proved to be a easy task, it was build to contain dragons not humans, so it wasn't a surprise that he could fit through the holes in the ceiling. He quickly passed through the crowd that was watching and made his way to the bridge. He heard some yelling from behind him and decided that it would be good to know what was going on. As he looked back and quickly noticed that the majority of the crowd was currently running towards him. 'I'm dead.' He thought, as he quickened his pace.

When the vikings heard the commands, most of them felt a surge of energy. Vikings were active people and there's nothing more exhilarating then a friendly game of chase. It took just a couple of second for them to storm over the wooden bridge and after Hiccup. This happened so fast that there were only 3 vikings left at the arena. Gobber, who decided against the chase because of his leg, Angur, astrids father, who was laughing at the ordeal that had just happened, and of course a very angry Astrid, still locked in the arena. Angur noticed this and motioned Gobber to help him with the gate. "If anyone's going to get him, it will be her." He said to the blacksmith. "I'd put my gold on it." Came the reply. The two man lifted the gate, and soon, a very angry Hofferson rushed out of the arena and into the village. "Do you think she'll let him live?" Gobber asked her father. "I hope so, would be a shame if Stock lost him again."

Meanwhile Hiccup was running through the village, if he went to Toothless the crowd would discover him. So his best bet was to lose them or make more distance before disappearing into the forest. He darted through alleys and in between buildings, sometimes even scaling them to get to the other side. He had to thin the numbers of the people chasing him. Because right now, the entire village was on him, the numbers were slowly decreasing because of people tripping or stopping because of fatigue, but it wasn't fast enough. He noticed a building with the front door open, and quickly went into it. The first 20 vikings easily followed but the rest of the group was held back when 3 vikings tried to pass the door at once.

He was now just being chased by the twins, his father, and a few other villagers, he had to act fast or others would help with the chase. He could jump off a cliff and use his flight suit to escape, but he would need Toothless to land safely. He could also find a place to hide until the heat was over. Or he could transform in brought daylight, but that just seemed ridicules. After he had managed to lose 8 more vikings, he decided to try his luck in the woods, he was very agile for a guy with a metal leg and the group quickly lost him. When he was sure that he wasn't being followed he hurried to the cove.

Toothless heard him coming, Hiccup was out of breath and looked shaken, he also didn't wear his helmet. "_Let me guess, something bad happened._" He said. Hiccup answered as he walked toward the place that he hid their wares "Yes, and you'll never guess it." Toothless took the challenge and started guessing. "_A raid? They found out? They know you keep a dragon? They think you're a roman? They want to keep you as a Blacksmith? Wait, is it to do with your father?_" Hiccup looked up from his work "There you go!" He walked towards a rock near the lake and sat down. "Apparently there was a prophesy about the fist to beat some girl being her husband." He began. "_And you got into a fight with this girl?_" Toothless interrupted. "Yes, but it apparently also told them who's my father, I hope you are ready for a nice dinner with Uncle Stoick." Hiccup continued before being cut off by Toothless again. "_WHAT? Stoick? As in that guy that throws the boulders without the catapult?_" Hiccup sighted "Yes, and now the entire village is after me because he doesn't want to lose his son again." "_What do we do?_" Toothless asked. "We'll discuss it with mom when we get back." he said as he closed his eyes, Toothless did so too, expecting something to happen, but when he opened his eyes he still saw the human version of his friend.

"_Eem, aren't you supposed to be a dragon now?_" He asked. Hiccup quickly panicked and checked the inside of his armor around his neck. "Shit, I took it off before the fight, didn't want to have it ripped off." He responded. "_Well that delays things._" Toothless warbles. "No it doesn't, you go back to mom, they'll be searching for me in the woods soon. Reassure her and make sure she doesn't come looking for me, I'll sneak into the village tonight and grab the arrowhead. "_Fine, but it don't approve of this._" Toothless growls as he takes off. Leaving Hiccup alone in the gorge, he could try to get it now, but that would be too dangerous, he would have to relocate though, since they probably already sent trackers after him, and he hadn't been careful on his way to the cove.

He grabbed a small backpack from the harness and threw the rest into the lake, they wouldn't be looking for it there. A waste of work really, but he couldn't risk them finding it. He climbed out of the cave through the narrow passage and set foot, staying away from the village but keeping close enough to remember his location. While he was in the woods he gathered some berries and roots, he could use some food since the fight left him pretty depleted. Even though he came out unscratched it wasn't easy, that Astrid girl was a fierce fighter, he'd give het that. He continued to walk through the forest as the sun was slowly making its way towards the bottom of the sky. It just had to be dark, then he could go to the village, get his necklace, maybe even his helmet, and go back to his home, the ice cave.

:::::::::::::::::::::

He was currently hiding on a small rock outcropping near the arena, torches had already been lit around the village and there were a lot of people patrolling outside. They were probably ordered there by the chief, or his dad as he could now call him, so that if he came back to the village they would know. He saw his helmet still lying in the arena, they probably missed it. And since skin did easily reveal your position in the dark, so he could really use it. He made his way down the rocks and slowly approached the arena. The racks with weapons and equipment were put back inside after the fight. He squeezed through the caged roof again and landed softly on the floor, well that if for a piece of metal hitting the floor form a small drop. Stupid leg, he should put a little bit of wool under it or something, that would probably be the next attachment.

He grabbed his helmet and put it on, the metal was cold from lying on the stone the entire night but he didn't mind, he had other things to worry about. Like his necklace with the arrowhead. "Stupid magic." he muttered as he grabbed a rope out of one of the chests in the arena. He swung it over the top and quickly climbed out. Now came the hardest part, sneaking through a guarded village, were everyone is looking for you. He walked over the bridge that connected the arena with the village. He noticed two guards walking towards it so he quickly hid in a shadow on the other side. Because he had his entire armor on he was almost invisible in the shadow, so the two vikings passed him with no problems. He quickly continued through the village, hiding in various places, sometimes a well, sometimes a crate or a market stand, behind a flag or in some haystacks. It worked every time.

He had made great way and already saw the smithy, there was a small back room where he had hid his necklace. And he'd be sure to get it. However he did also notice that the fire was burning quite furiously, so the old smith was probably busy in there right now. He'd have to lure him our first. He sneaked over towards the smithy, the smell of burnt wood and coals filled his nose. He ran around the outside until he was at the back, scaling the wall to enter the small window up top. He'd just have to make some noise here and the smith would blame it on a Terrible Terror or something. Then he could go down before he got back and grab his necklace. It was dark in the attic, but thanks to his many times that he'd been up at this late hour he could see just fine. He grabbed a wooden bucket and threw it against a weapons rack, which fell over soon after. He hurried out of the attic through the same window as he came in and quickly made his way towards the backroom while Gobber was checking upstairs. He lifted the loose stone from the ground and there it was, the arrowhead suspended from the necklace. He couldn't celebrate his victory long though because he heard the smith coming back down. He ran out of the backroom only to come face to face with the smith. "Oy', c'mere you!" He yelled as he tried to grab him, but thanks to Hiccups agility he managed to dodge the large blacksmith and make a run for it. As he ran out of the smithy he heard Gobber behind him. "Everyone! He's here!"

It was amazing to see the vikings come in action so quickly, it was like there was a dragon raid or something, and Hiccup felt like a downed dragon at the moment. The vikings slowly neared him, they had seen or heard what he did with Astrid in the ring, but they knew he could never take such a group. So when he saw a opening he bolted for it, making good use of the vikings slower reaction time. Ducking from arms and sliding through the legs of a different viking he quickly tried to make his way to the forrest. He looked at the obsidian arrowhead in his hand. It had already began to glow a light blue color, indicating that it was ready for the transformation. But then the air was knocked out of him, and he found himself face down on the ground with someone keeping his right arm behind his back.

"Gotcha now!" He heard a familiar voice in his head, it was the blond girl that he defeated in the ring. He looked in front of him and saw the arrowhead, lying just out of his reach. As the rest of the viking herd approached he tried to grab it, just a little further, he could already touch it with his index finger, the obsidian began its small glow again, readying for the magic that it could perform. But someone shoved it just out of reach with his foot, before picking it up. Hiccup followed the hand keeping his precious jewelry and looked up to see his new found father looking over him.

"Sorry son, but I'm not losing you again so soon."

**AN :**

**Hey everyone, here it is. Again with 2 chapters in the week. Now I do have a something to say. Someone pointed out in the reviews that the story isn't really logical, not concerning the magical dragon transformation thingy but something else. This has to do with the fact that Hiccup raids villages whilst he is free and not under the command of the evil queen, my answer to this would be that he tries to help his fellow dragons. But he also sells high quality and deadly weapons to the vikings, so he'd really only feeding the fire here. And he really does nothing to stop the war whatsoever. This is why I'm giving you a choice. **

**I will continue with this story in its current state, don't worry. But once it's finished I can either start something else or completely rewrite it. I will keep the original up since it's my first story and that it should be kept like that.**

**See it as 'Mild calibration issues.' :D The choice is up to you guys!**

**Stay snappy! **

**R4y Out!**


	9. Chapter 8 Imprisonment

**AN :**

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Don't worry, I'm not going to rewrite this before I finish it. Afterwards I'll think about either rewriting it then or starting a new story.**

**Anyway, that's something for another day.**

Hiccup found himself on a bench, looking at thick iron bars in front of him. Wearing some ragged clothes, apparently they didn't trust the secrets that may had been lying in his normal attire. This was really bad, his father still had his necklace, at least, as far as he knew. He still had his armor and prosthetic, but they did take his sword and dagger. Luckily for him he had a hidden compartment in his leg that had a few lock picks and a small knife. But he'd figure it was best to just wait it out for now. Someone was bound to come visit him right?

His question was answered when he heard two men approach, he could already tell that Gobber was one of them, judging by the sound of a metal leg hitting the floor. The other one he didn't know, but he guessed it would be Stoick. This hunch was confirmed when he saw the large, redheaded chief standing next to the blacksmith. "'Ay there 'Iccup!" The blacksmith exclaimed joyfully. "Ya' father 'ere wanted to talk to ya'." Then Stoick began. "Son, I'm sorry for these conditions, but I can't have you leaving me again, I have questions, I have plans, thinks that I couldn't do with my child because I lost you. But now, I can fix that, we can fix that." Hiccup was kind of content with what he heard, he never had a father, sure, Cloudjumper often acted like one, but it was necessary. And now he had a father that wanted to do things with him, sure they wouldn't fly anywhere anytime soon, but they could go hunting, fishing, maybe he could make peace between human and dragons, now wouldn't that be something. "Also" Stoick continued. "I guess you must have heard about the whole ordeal with the Hofferson lass." Hiccup froze, the marriage, so it looks like he will be leaving, if only he had the arrowhead back. "Yes, Stoick." Stoick cut him off. "Please, call me dad." "Okay, dad, I was thinking, I had this blackish arrowhead on a chain, it means a lot to me and I'd like to give it to Astrid as a gift. You know, since I beat het I thought it would be a good start to mend our relation." Hiccup wished that they would take the bait. Give him the necklace, then he could escape and be away from this place. He'd come back, sure, but just when the hole marriage thing was sorted out. He looked at Stoick, who was clearly thinking about it. This gave Hiccup hope, but then Gobber ruined it. "Not to doubt him Stoick, but I think that's not the reason he wants it. He came back to get it, what tells you he won't run off when you hand it to him?"

Hiccups kind smile immediately shattered from his face, and was replaced with a death glare towards the blacksmith. Stoick noticed this and took a mental note to not underestimate the young, and apparently very keen lad. "Well, I think it would be a great idea for you and Astrid to get along. So why don't we start with a little chat? I'm sure it will go great. As long as there are no weapons in nearby." He said the last part about the weapons quietly to Gobber, who directly started grabbing the emergency swords of the wall. Once he was finished he and Stoick left.

Hiccup sat down on the wooden bench in his cell. Enjoying the peace and rest. He was thinking of his escape, surely he would be guarded by a handful of vikings, but he could easily sneak past them. he would just need to have that arrowhead back. Only then could he make his getaway. His first step would be to find who had it or where it was. His peace however got interrupted by jet another person coming up to him, sounding significantly lighter then Gobber or Stoick. He approached the bars this time to see who it was, only to quickly dodge a punch coming his way. "Why won't you stand still for once!" His visitor yelled angrily. "Well I'm sorry for not wanting to be punched." Hiccup said calmly while he walks back to his bench. "I guess my dad send you?" He asked his visitor, who responded with. "Yea, he wants us to get along better, seeing how the wedding is at the end of this week and all." Hiccup was drinking some of the water from the mug that he had, but hearing this news he spit it out all over the cell. "WHAT?" he asked. "Charming" Astrid responded, holding back a laugh. "But like I said, we're getting married at the end of this week." She had to use all of her willpower to not laugh at how shocked her future husband looked. She grabbed one of the wooden chairs which the guards used and sat down in front of Hiccups cell.

"I'm guessing you're not looking forward to the wedding?" Astrid asked. She had already accepted her fate, but she didn't knew if her future husband was ready for it. "Not really." Hiccup replied. "More like, really not." Astrid was surprised by this, all her life boys had been lining up to get her hand, and this one wasn't interested, she almost felt offended. "So you don't want to marry me?" She asked as confirmation. "It's not so much marrying you that I don't like, it's marriage that I can't stand." Astrid listened to his explanation. She had no problem with marrying this Hiccup, she was going to get married sooner or later, and he looked a lot better than Snotloud. He was strong, handsome, tall, interesting, handsome, mysterious, agile, oh and had she mentioned that he looked quite handsome? Yea she could see herself getting married to this guy. Now she just had to convince him.

"It's probably not that bad you know. You'll have a home, and probably a well paying job at the smithy." She argued. "Yea, but I can't travel, I'm stuck on this rock, and I'll get a loud of work on my ass since I'm apparently the son of a chief." He responded, looking down to the ground with his hands covering his face. Astrid had listened carefully to his arguments in the hope of disproving them. "You'll travel a lot, businesses with other tribes, peace treaties, the hunt for the nest, all of those require travel. So you won't be stuck on this rock. Heck, I think you'd spend most of your time on a boat!" Hiccup looked at her. "That's not the way I like to travel." He quietly answered. Astrid looked at him, she did this, she locked him up in here. If she'd just let him go he'd be free. "Hiccup, how do you like to travel?" Hiccup looked up from his bench and looked straight into her eyes. "You wouldn't understand." He said. "Well, you could try." Astrid replies, slightly irritated. "I can show you, but you'd have to trust me. A lot." Astrid sighed. "Well, maybe later then." She answered, and walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup remained in his cell for a long time, before trying to escape. Sadly enough they had a group of 4 guards waiting outside, so it was rather futile. He quickly found himself back in the cell, this time without the equipment from his hidden compartment. Gobber was so kind to locate it and to 'clean' it for him. He sat there for some more, which turned into much more, which turned into a day, seeing how they were serving him breakfast. He was visited regularly, sometimes by Gobber, sometimes by his dad, en Astrid also decided to pop up once a while, Astrid's parents even came to visit. He decided it would be best to stay nice to them seeing how he had nothing to defend himself with, and there were two very strong vikings in front of him.

More days passed by, his father came regularly, talking about chief duties and the upcoming marriage, also about how proud he was of him, it had appeared that Stoick hadn't thought of the possibility that his wife might me alive. Gobber also came to see him regularly, updating him on the sales of the few weapons that he had left at the smithy, and the to tell him about some of the crazy stories that he had, like that one about the Boneknapper. And then there was Astrid, he had to say that the two of them were getting along quite well, sure she would mention that there would be a rematch after the wedding every time she visited, but beside that, they got along quite well. Hiccup was still not planning on continuing with the wedding, but it was fun to have someone his age to talk to.

Hiccup hadn't kept a proper amount of time, so he was surprised when a few men came walking into the cell, including his father. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked. His father had a big smile on his face, like something great was about to happen. Hiccup felt his stomach sink to his feet. Was it that day already? No, it couldn't be, right? They would inform him or something, or at least tell him, But apparently time doesn't go slow in prison, it goes quick. "Gear up lad!" Gobber yelled. "Ya'r getting married!"

**AN : **

**Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter, I hope everyone likes it! If you have ideas or suggestions then please do tell.**

**Someone told me that it would be a good idea to get a beta reader, I have no idea how that works so if someone could explain that to me I'd love to hear it.**

**R4y**


	10. Chapter 9 The wedding

**AN: **

**Hey guys and girls! A bit earlier update this week, expect the next one in the weekend again. I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it inspires me a lot. Enjoy!**

**Also, i started a poll about what my next story should be! You can find it on my profile. :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Astrid stood at the doors of the mead hall, her mother stood beside her. She were beaming with happiness, her little girl was finally getting married! Her mother was one of the most joyful women on the entirety of Berk. Astrid's father was currently helping getting Hiccup from his cell, and readying him for the marriage.

Hiccup's mind was working as fast as it could, he'd been at the village for less than two weeks and now he had a father, a title and a fiancée. But if he had anything to say in it, he wouldn't get a wife. He'd been reluctant to put on his armor, but it would come in handy when he escaped. He was being escorted by 4 big men, his hands were tied in front of him with a string of rope leading to another prosthetic of Gobber, who was one of his guards. The other being Stoick, Spiteloud, who he had just learned was his uncle, and Astrid's father. Before they went through the final door to leave the dungeon, Astrid's father stopped and turned to hiccup. "What happens today was told by prothesy, how it happens is up to you. I don't care if you try to escape, I don't care if you try to run. But if you do anything to curse this marriage, or hurt my daughter, it will be Hel on Midgard for you." Hiccup swallowed, he had been threatened by many men in his life, but this one cut straight to his core. "Y-yes, sir." He managed to stutter out. Stoick looked at the ordeal happily, now that the marriage is secured, all they had to do was make sure his son would be attending the entire ordeal.

Hiccup was blinded by the sunlight. It was, surprisingly, a beautiful day. He snapped out of his small trance when he felt Spiteloud push him further out the door. "I'll go and check with the last preparations." Stoick said, before hurrying off towards the mead hall, which had been nicely decorated for the wedding. Hiccup watched as Stoick left and his mind started planning, he couldn't possibly take the 3 vikings, not while tied to Gobber, so he started planning, he could use the rope to trip one of the vikings, then head butt the other one, and he would be able to outrun Gobber. Yes, that would work, he'd distract them while still walking and when Astrid's dad wouldn't be looking he'd lower his hands so that the rope was in front of his ankles, making him trip. Then he would head butt Spiteloud, dazing him, before unhooking the attachment from Gobber's hand. He'd seen him do it many a times in the smithy, push the attachment inwards, spin it 90 degrees and it would pop out almost on its own. Then he'd just have to run for it.

He decided it would be best to set his plan to work when they neared the docks, he looked at the clear water with a troubled face and asked. "Do you guy's see those dragons on the horizon." The three adults immediately looked to the clear sky, scanning it for any sign of the mentioned dragons.

Gobber and Spiteloud only realized that it was a trick when they heard a yell, Gobber turned around to feel a light push on his arm, followed by a 'pop' as the attachment that was tied to the rope released, he was shocked by the speed of the boy who had been working in his forge. Before he could react Hiccup had turned around and charged at Spiteloud, who had only just turned, and who was greeted by a mock of auburn hair to his belly. They both fell on the ground but Hiccup stood rose quickly, noticing that his father in law-to-be was also starting to rise from the ground. He quickly bolted towards the harbor, seeing how to only other way was back towards his escort or running towards the mead hall. He swiftly ran around the harbor, dodging men and women who were trying to help the cause of catching the escaping heir. He rushed over the wood planks and headed to the wood staircase that lead to one of the catapults. Once he arrived there he bolted over a rope bridge that lead back towards the village center. Only to find his arms suddenly stopping, halting his body and rendering his attempt at escape a failure. He landed on his back with a loud thud.

He followed the rope from his hands towards the point where it connected with Gobber's attachment, only to find it being held by his now even sooner to be father in law, who had a small bruise on his forehead, and a large grin. "H-hello, sir." He managed to say, while smiling sheepishly. "Well, I'm sure Astrid will be very glad with what I brought back from my hunt his time." Astrid father said. Hiccup stood up and noticed that Astrids father had a big smile on his face. "I like you lad, you're fierce, but also know when to admit defeat." They walked in silence towards the great hall. When they reached the stairs, Stoick was waiting for them. The attachment holding the rope was handed to him. "I'd hold that one very dear to me Stoick, he's a fighter, just like our lass." They walked up the stairs, Stoick's happiness rising with each step, and Hiccups hope at escape sinking with each. After the all the steps were covered and Stoick blocked 2 attempts at escape from Hiccup, they reached the top. Were Astrid was glaring happily at Hiccup. Vikings quickly surrounded them, eliminating any further escape attempts for Hiccup. He looked at the open doors before him and sighted, only a miracle could help him now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile on the other side of the archipelago, Toothless was growing unruly. Hiccup still hadn't returned, so he probably got captured. Valka had said that they had to wait, and that he'd certainly return, but Toothless could sense that she was also getting worried. It had almost been a week since he had returned without Hiccup, and they were there, in the nest, doing nothing about it. What if he got captured, or they were executing him. What if he transformed in the middle of the village and they had burned him like he was a witch, or worse, the blood eagle.

Toothless, shuddered at the thought, his friend, tied down on a wooden block, his back exposed and his "_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO_!" Toothless cut his thoughts there, he wouldn't, no, couldn't allow himself to think like that. He'd go to valka and they would get him back. They would go with an army of dragons, ready to level the entire village if they didn't listen. Yes, that would work. Valka could do the talking and Tootless could carry Hiccup, so they still wouldn't know about him. Or he could pretend like there was a raid and kidnap him, but he'd have to make sure that he had his amulet. Stupid unreliable piece of shit. Why did that twig have to get caught. When he came back, Toothless would take the little arrowhead of him and shove it up his.

Toothless thought were cut off again by Valka walking into the cave where he had been ranting. "Hey Toothless." She said. Toothless responded with a warble, but Valka couldn't understand dragon speech as well as Hiccup. She understood that he greeted her, but that was about it. When they talked they would use a yes-or-no-system with Valka asking questions and Toothless responding with a nod or a shake of his head. "Should we go look for him?" She asked. Toothless immediately bobbed his head up and down like a madman, eem, mad-dragon. Valka had a worried look on her face, she had also been listing the countless things that could happen to her little Hiccup.

"So how will we do it?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day after the wedding, and Hiccup had learned some new fact about viking society, the first one was told to him by his now father in law. It was about the fact that a wedding could be cursed if he did something wrong during the event, luckily enough, that didn't happen. The second one was discovered later that evening, he had known about the consummation that would happen after the wedding, but he didn't know that it would be witnessed if it was about the son of a chief, which led to quite a confusion. But after that whole ordeal was done and the morning after was sorted out he had to say the wedding wasn't that bad. Yes, now he was married, and he was still being held against his will. But he had a lot more leeway now.

He did feel like a noose was tightened around his neck. A location had already been picked for their house, and there was already talk about him having a steady job in the blacksmith until he would become chief. He did find the location of the amulet though, so not everything was for nothing. Stoick had apparently given the amulet to Astrid, who wore it around her neck, hidden beneath her clothes. He had asked if he could have it back, but she had responded with. "First you'll show me your secret." He had to admit that he might had started taking a liking towards the young viking warrior. Yes, she was fierce, deadly, quick, and had a tendency to punch him on the exact same spot over and over again when he tried to escape, or when he gave her a good reason. But she could also be kind, funny, caring, and she was smart, a rare trait in viking society. Also she acted like a guardian angel in some sort of way, because he still had a lot of girls hitting on him, since it wasn't unknown for chiefs to have multiple wives, but she fended them off perfectly. She had already made it clear to him that if he ever even thought about it that she would personally make sure he could never sleep with someone again.

They were currently walking through Berk, heading to a cliff which was supposed to have a very good view, or so he had been told. His hands were usually still tied, but no longer on a 'leash'. He saw it a sign that Astrid had started trusting him more. Once they reached the cliff they sat down and decided to talk a little. "So, what's your take on the wedding now?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Let's see, my hands are still tied most of the time, and my new wife likes to hit me. I'd say better than expected." He replied sarcastically, Astrid had to hold back a laugh, he was cute when he was being sarcastic. "Well, both of those are thanks to your own actions, aren't they." She replied with a stern look. "I don't remember tying my hands together." Hiccup said, and was answered by a fist colliding with his shoulder, on exactly the same spot as the last 4 times. "Okay, I may have deserved that one." He said. And Astrid kissed him on his cheek. That was another thing he could get used to, besides finding reasons to hurt him, she would also find a reason to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

They sat for a while in silence, glaring at the endless sea before them. "Astrid," Hiccup began. "Have you ever thought about flying?" Astrid was caught off guard by his question. "Like birds and dragons?" She asked. "Yea, like dragons." Hiccup responded, he had to get Astrid used to the idea of dragons if he wished to keep his promise, something he thought very highly of. Yes, saying that he would never leave her and stood beside her side until death was originally a forced ordeal, but to say that he didn't mean it was a lie. He would keep that promise. They would just have to compromise. "Sometimes, they are free to go and fly wherever they want. That would be kind of cool."

Hiccup decided to just try, better late than never. "Would you like to see Berk?" He asked. "From the sky?" Astrid looked at him with a doubtful expression. She wanted to ask how he was planning on doing that, but was caught by a hopeful look, deep in his green eyes.

"You will have to trust me for this though." He added.

**AN :**

**BAM! 2000 words again! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I had originally planned on making it super action filled with explosions and dragons and fighting but I decided against it. Valka and Toothless are coming to Berk, but a Stormcutter is a slow dragon (According to the wiki. Speed 8) so it would take a few days.**

**I hope you like where the story is going. If you have any suggestions for the stories please tell me, I love to hear it. If you have a comment about the story or have tips for writing please do tell.**

**- R4y**


	11. Chapter 10 : A flight of fright

**AN : **

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'm sorry that he chapter is a few days late, I had a busy weekend. Also I got some feedback saying I kind of rushed the wedding and that I played it of a bit too casual. I agree with these things, my excuse : Don't have one, I feel like I rushed it.**

**Anyway, onward!**

Astrid walked through the forest, Hiccup in front of her. She had her eye on Hiccup, although they were married now she still had some distrust, but she couldn't find any evidence that he was going to escape. Aside from the fact that he seemed extremely skittish and nervous, but this was supposed to be some big secret of him so that could explain that part. "Remember, don't try anything stupid. I can assure you won't come far." She said. Hiccup jumped over a fallen log and looked back at her. "Is that to reassure me or to reassure yourself?" He asked with a goofy smile. "Just bring me to this cove you keep talking about already." She huffed while she also jumped over the log.

The continued down the forest, Hiccup knowing the way to the cove very well. He did struggle sometimes with his prosthetic getting stuck in vines and stuff but not often. He did trip once, but Astrid helped him up. Soon enough Hiccup spotted the outline of the cove in the distance. "Come, this way." He said as he hurried to the cove. He wanted to be done with this, to show Astrid and then either fly off if she freaked out or, on the slim chance she didn't, well, he hadn't really thought about that. Astrid had noticed his quickened pace and followed suit.

They entered the cove together. Hiccup had been here numerous times, but this time would sure be different. He turned around to see his wife being amazed at the scenery. "You like it?" Hiccup asked with a grin. "It's, wow, eem, yea." She stuttered, taking in her surroundings before realizing why they were there. "So what's the big deal?" She asked, having grown quite curios over the time of the walk. "Well," Hiccup began. "before I can show you I need my amulet. And you need to know that once I have it I can easily escape and leave this place." He decided that adding 'Kill, eat, rip apart, fly off and drop from height' would only worsen the situation. Astrid looked at Hiccup, clearly thinking about what he had just said. "But," He spoke again. "I will only do so if you give me a good reason." "Like what?" Astrid asked. "Like attacking me with that axe of yours." He responded. Astrid thought about the axe on her back. "Right, wouldn't want that." She mumbled, while searching for something in her pocket. The object that she pulled out immediately caught Hiccups attention. His eyes were glued to the small obsidian arrowhead suspended by a metal chain. "So no running?" Astrid asked while holding the necklace in front of Hiccup teasingly. Hiccup was too occupied with inspecting the very item he had been dreaming of for the past week. "Yea, yea sure." he said when he finally shook himself out of it.

Astrid thought about it for a second before throwing the amulet towards Hiccup, who caught it in mid air. And she could swore she saw it start to glow in Hiccups hands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Valka was scanning the clear skies, hoping on seeing her son coming their way from Berk, but to no avail. They were over half, and had just slept on a small island. Toothless could make the trip in less than a night, but Cloudjumper was a slower dragon. And took one and a half day to reach the town. After a good day of flying they had to take a break. So they rested on a small isle in the middle of nowhere. They would need all their strength when they arrived at Berk. In the worst case they would need enough for a full scale attack. Anything to get her boy back.

They hadn't slept much really. Toothless, being nocturnal and worried sick about his best friend still being on Berk, kept up all night jumping around the island and generally wreaking havoc. They would need a good half day flying to reach Berk. So they would leave late so they arrived when it was night.

"Damm it, Hiccup." She muttered while looking at the skies. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid had her back against the rock wall of the cove, the exit being on the other side. Between her and said exit? Nothing much, some sand, some rocks and twigs, oh, and of course the big, scary and very deadly dragon that she never saw before, so she only could guess that it was one of the dreaded Nightfury. The dragon crooned at her softly, like it was trying to reassure her. It took a step forward, but Astrid quickly pulled her axe from her back and pointed it at the dragon. "Stay back!" She shouted, and to her surprise the dragon took a actual step back. This confused her? Didn't dragons go for the kill? That was the very essence of what she had been thought in dragon training. She thought back at how she ended in this situation.

She had just given Hiccup the amulet, and she could see a small blue glow coming from the black rock. "Is it supposed to do that?" She asked while hiccup slit the amulet around his neck. "Yep, but I advise to close your eyes for a moment." He responded. She did as asked, and she felt wind tugging her hair and sand being thrown into her face. She held her mouth and eyes shut tightly until she the sudden wind started to calm, once she was certain that is was gone she waited for a few more second. Hoping to hear confirmation from Hiccup to open her eyes, but it didn't came. "Hiccup?" She called out still holding her eyes closed. "Can I open them?" This time she did get a response, but in the form of a soft croon. She opened her eyes to meet with a pair of big green eyes. But they were not in a human face. This was a dragon she was looking at.

She looked at the torn pieces of rope that lay on the ground, and then back at the dragon. It looked like it was waiting for a response from her. But not in the form of a attack. She pointed the axe at the dragon again. "Back!" She yelled. To her surprise the dragon did as told again. "Take two steps back." She said. And again this giant reptile did as told. "Take one forward?" She asked but immediately regretted it since the dragon took a big step forward closing half the gap that was between them. She shut her eyes waiting for swift death to come but only felt the hot breath of the dragon. She opened one eye to see it sitting on its haunches, looking at her with confusion. "Can you understand me?" Astrid asked. The dragon nodded its head. Astrid took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart. She then remembered the auburn headed boy who she saw before the whole dragon incident. "Hiccup?" She said. "Is that you?" At this the dragon nodded fiercely, and started bouncing around the cove in excitement.

Hiccup was overjoyed, she knew, she knew and she didn't kill him. "_Way to go, dragon boy!_" He said to himself as he jumped of yet another rock. He was so excited to be sharing his secret with his new wife that he hadn't noticed how she was trying not to laugh at his action. He looked like a giant crossbreed of a cat and dog that just heard that his owner is coming home. She couldn't hold it back when Hiccup slipped on a mossy part of stone and slipped into the small lake in the cove. Astrid burst out with laughter. Once Hiccup resurfaced he didn't find his guest standing on the place she had. He found her standing near the edge of the water, still fighting back some snickers. "So," She began, realization dawning on her. "my husband is a dragon." Hiccup hung his head and nodded. "This explains the whole 'Berk from the sky' thing for you, but how does this affect me?" She asked Astrid decided to stay calm, for if she panicked, attacked or ran she would probably spook Hiccup into leaving or worse. Hiccup merely swung his head to his back and then to her again. "On your back?" Astrid asked with a shocked expression. Hiccup just nodded dryly. "Oh no, we're not doing that." She said with a stern expression. "I'm going back." She walked toward her axe that she had dropped, but Hiccup was faster then her and picked it up and threw it with a mighty swing of his neck over the edge of the cove. Astrid looked at the place where she just saw her favorite weapon disappear. "Did you just really?" She looked at Hiccup. Who had a amused expression on his dragon face. Astrid was starting to grow annoyed with this lizard. She walked towards the entrance of the cove, only to find it blocked by a big black mass.

"What? Come on! Let me through!" She yelled, but Hiccup wouldn't move. He just grabbed her by her fur hood and dragged her back to the other end of the cove. Once he dropped her again he sat down in front of her. Astrid's expression was somewhere between humiliated and furious, he had just treated her like some small child. "Hiccup, let, me, go!" She said calmly, but with enough anger in her voice to sink a ship. The dragon just shook his head and flicked his head to his back again.

"One flight, promise me that you'll let me go then!" She said. Hiccup bounced his head, and most of his body, up and down as confirmation. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Astrid muttered as she tried moved closer to the large dragon in front of her. She climbed onto Hiccup and searched for something to hold onto, whatever kind of dragon he was, he certainly was streamlined. "Where can I hold on to?" She asked while searching for a hold on the black creature. Hiccup flung his ears at her and Astrid took the hint, taking a gentile hold of the flaps. "Okay, so nice and slowly." She said. Hiccup agreed, it wouldn't be smart to pick her up and toss her around, so it would be a great idea to take it gentile. But the thing is that Nightfuries aren't known for their slow takeoff. Astrid was growing nervous on the back of this dragon. "Hiccup maybe this isn't the best" He sentence was cut short when she suddenly shot into the air. The short talk she had just a moment ago was quickly replaced by loud screaming. Once Hiccup was content with the height they reaches he leveled out.

Astrid slowly calmed down when she noticed that he slowed down and was now gently flying above the earth. She opened her eyes to look around and was shocked, she never imagined the sky to be so, beautiful. She looked around to see the stars and moon, the dark clouds scattered across the skies. When she looked down she could see Berk, every single bit of it, dimly lit by torches. The sheep were calmly in their pens and the crops were looking great from up the sky. She was stunned by the view that she saw from the back of this dragon. She could see almost the entire island from up there. It was so calm and peaceful. It was beautiful. "Okay I admit it. This is pretty amazing." She said. "You're amazing." She patted Hiccups side for a moment and stared into the dark night sky again. Hiccup felt great! He had shown a viking that dragons aren't mindless beast and that they can be amazing.

The two were to occupied with the scenery that they hadn't noticed the group if dragons behind them, containing a very angry Nightfury and a worried Stormcutter and rider. Astrid only noticed it when she suddenly was lifted from Hiccup, she had a big claw holding her arm. She then saw a big 4 winged dragon grab Hiccup. And they were both carried away from Berk.

**AN :**

**So here we are. Really going somewhere in the story. I hope you all liked it! Now it's time to write the something for my other story.**

**Anyway, take care everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11 Back Home

**AN :**

**Here we are again! another chapter for you all!**

Astrid was screaming again. At first she was trying to break free from the grasp that the dragon had her in, but after realizing the height that they had gained she quickly switched to getting a better hold of the dragon, that was holding her with one claw. The dragon was slowly getting annoyed by the screaming girl. Bu he decided that he could better hold onto her in fear of Valka's response. The dragon looked to his left to see a Nightfury roaring wildly while being carried by a large four winged dragon.

"_Cloudjumper! Let me go! I can fly remember?_" The Nightfury roared loudly. "_You had your adventure hatchling, Besides, Valka won't let me._" The Stormcutter responded while calmly continuing on its path. Hiccup's mind had started making little schemes, he could struggle loose from Cloudjumper, then grab Astrid and fly off, no one would be able to keep up. Well, except for Toothless of course, but he looked like he hadn't had much sleep lately. He cloud try all of that, but then his attention changed to a masked woman standing on the back of a Skrill.

"_Hi mom._" Hiccup warbled out, knowing that his mother couldn't understand him. But the look on the upside down dragon told her enough. She looked at the dragon and shook her head. Before the Skrill disappeared into the clouds.

They flew without stops, unlike on their way to Berk. They reached the sanctuary after one and a half day. Astrid had fallen asleep in the claws of the dragon. Fear, anger, and tiredness taking toll on her body and mind. The dragon that was carrying her, a Deadly Nadder gently laid her on the ground, before curling up on the far end of the cave. Cloudjumper was less gentile with Hiccup, he dropped the Nightfury to the ground and it landed face first. Luckily dragons are quite sturdy so he only had a stinging feeling in his nose and nothing more. "_Aaah, Cloudjumper!_" Hiccup whined, but was interrupted by any further whining by Cloudjumper. "Change!" Was all the big dragon said. Hiccup did as asked and when he was done his mother had walked into the cave.

"Hi Mom, I" Hiccup began, but his mother cut him of very quickly. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you come back? And what was going through your mind when you let a viking on your back?" She barked out. Hiccup knew to remain calm when his mother was like that. "Well mom," Hiccup began. "I had to gain the trust of Astrid to escape." "And that girl over there is Astrid?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded. "Why did you let her ride you?" She then asked. "Well you see, I kind of felt, obliged to let her." Hiccup said. "Explain." Was all Valka said. "I may have promised that if she trusted me I'd how her Berk from the sky." Hiccup answered. Valka turned around and covered her face with her hands. "Hiccup, you are impossible." She sighed as she walked towards Cloudjumper, who was waiting at the far end of the cave.

"Anything else I need to know about your time in Berk?" Valka asked. "Well, I met dad." Hiccup quietly said. Valka looked at her son with worry, scanning his face in order to see how he would react, if he would break down or if he would grow mad, but his face was unnervingly calm. "I feel like something else happened too." She said "Care to tell me what that is." "Well, you see, funny story really" Hiccup began, before growing really quiet and adding. "I got married." He finished with a shy smile. His mother froze, then looked at Astrid and back at him, before pointing at her and speaking without sound. Hiccup merely nodded. "Is that the Hofferson lass?" Valka asked quietly, suddenly scared to wake her up. "Surprise." Hiccup said. Valka paced around the cave, clearly in a struggle with what to do. She tried to say something a few times but she couldn't manage herself to speak. After a while she looked at her and said to Hiccup. "The least you could do is get her in your bed."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Astrid woke up she felt terrible, but she supposed that would happen when you fall asleep while suspended by your arm. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. Well room was a bit too much, it was a cave, with a bed and a closet and a large table filled with sketches. She let her eyes glare trough the rest of the room and soon found a large black dragon with green eyes staring at her. "Hiccup!" She yelled. The dragon looked at her with a strange expression and walked towards the bed. She enveloped the big head of the dragon in a hug. "What happened?" She asked. The dragon just looked at her with a strange expression, before warbling something inaudible "Right, can't speak." Astrid muttered. She tried to stand, but the dragon lifted its paw and pushed her back onto the bed. "Keeping me in place again?" She asked annoyed. The dragon just snorted and walked towards the only exit of the cave. Where he laid himself down and kept a watchful eye on her.

Astrid had talked to the nightfury for a long time, mainly pleading to let her explore, or at least walk a bit. She also talked about life on Berk and a lot of other thing she still wanted to discuss with her now husband, like house, work and she even had a very deep and difficult conversation about future kids. Although sometimes she thought that he wasn't even paying attention to her. She was currently trying to get him to let her leave the cave again, but the conversation was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call out. "Toothless? She awake yet?" She immediately recognized the voice and looked at the dragon. "Toothless?" She asked. The dragon nodded. "Not Hiccup?" The dragon shook his head. Then the boy came around the corner and noticed that Astrid was awake. "Hey Astrid." He said jovially, not noticing her anger rising with each passing second. "Slept well?" Astrid suddenly stood up and began yelling. Toothless decided to leave at this point. "Where am I? Where were you? Why are we here? Who's Toothless?" Hiccup had a small déjà vu from his talk with his mother. "Astrid, calm down." He said. "We're at my home." "You're home?" She asked. "You live in a cave?" "Well, this is just a small part of it, but yes." He answered. "As for the second question, I was talking with someone." "Who was so important that you left me with some dragon." She asked offended. "My mother." He answered calmly. Astrid was confused by this statement. "Your mother?" She asked. Hiccup nodded. "Stoick's wife?" He nodded again. "The one that was taken by dragons." And yet again he nodded. "Okay," She began, slowly grasping the concept. "But that still doesn't justify you leaving me with a dragon." "What? Toothless? He wouldn't hurt a fly." He responded like it was the most common thing in the world. "Toothless?" She asked. "Yea, the big black dragon that kept you in place, looks like me when I'm in dragon from. Kind of hard to miss." The sarcasm dripping from his words. "Did you think of that?" She then asked to Hiccup's surprise. "Yes, something wrong with it?" He responded. "You named the deadliest, stealthiest, and most lethal dragon in the world 'Toothless'?" She asked full of disbelief. "Yes, and he likes the name, thank you." He responded, feeling offended that she didn't like the name he gave his best friend when they were young. "But he had teeth for Thor's sake!" She Yelled. "They are retractable, and we were younglings." Hiccup defended himself. "Fine!" Astrid said, throwing her hands up in the air.

They stood in silence for a few second before Hiccup broke the silence. "Shall I give you a tour?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, sure." Astrid responded calmly. He led her out of the cave and into the main part of the sanctuary, where hundreds of dragons were flying around. She stood there on the edge of the fortress, speechless. What she saw was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. "Wow." Was all she managed to say. "You like it?" Hiccup asked nervously. "Well, they are quite amazing when they're not leveling Berk." She responded with a hint of sadness in her voice. These really were amazing creatures. "These don't do that." Hiccup said. "That the work of some evil big dragon near Hellheims gate." "These dragons are peaceful?" She asked. "Yes." Came a voice from behind. Astrid nearly jumped into Hiccups arms from the sudden realealing of the voice. When Astrid looked for the origin she could only see a tall, lean woman with brown hair. "Mom, how long have you been standing there?" Hiccup asked, also a bit scared by the sudden appearance of his mother, who was probably still pretty angry at him. "Long enough." She said, before directing her gaze to Astrid. "I'm Valka, this devils mother. How are you doing?" Valka asked. Astrid responded with "Considering that I've been kidnapped by dragons, pretty well." "Oh dear, the sarcasm is already rubbing off on you." Valka said with a chuckle. Hiccup watched as the two got into a busy conversation, his mother hadn't spoken with another female human in about 20 years, and she had a lot of questions about the welfare of her husband, who she still deeply loved. Hiccup decided that this would be a great time to visit Toothless. He hopped down layers of rocks and eventually met him at the bottom of the fortress, swimming in water that was heated by geysers nearby. He quickly changed to his dragon form, much to the dislike of some nearby dragons as their peace and serenity just got taken by the human boy, and jumped into the water, stretching his wings, tail and leg. "_So married man, how's it going?_" Toothless asked with amusement. He had expected Hiccup to get into some sort of trouble but this was a whole new level. "_Shut it, reptile._" Hiccup growled to him. "_You don't have any right to say that, lizard._" Toothless responded to the insult with a small chuckle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup had most of the day in the pools with Toothless trying to drown each other, playfully mind you, but he decided that it would be smart to check on Astrid again. He flew and walked through the cave systems and eventually found his mother. He happily bounded up to her and trotted around her, his long black tail following his every move. "You must be wondering where Astrid is, aren't you dear?" Valka said in a calm and peaceful voice. Hiccup stopped and stared at his mother, waiting for her to shout at him. "I'm not mad anymore. She told me everything, and I'm actually kind of proud." At this point Hiccup was pretty certain that he wasn't hearing correctly anymore. "She told me what happened in Berk and you couldn't have done anything differently." Hiccup was glad to hear that, an angry mother was bad, but a angry mother who had control of a army of dragons, most bigger and heavier than the average Nightfury was just plain horrifying. "As for Astrid, she's playing with the babies." Hiccup gave his mother a big sloppy lick over the side of her face and bounded off towards the small patch of grass were the hatchlings always played. He heard his mother yell something after him, something about not washing out.

When he arrived at the patch of grass he was just in time. He saw Astrid being buried by a large flock of small Scuttleclaws. Which were now playing on and with her body, one was lying on her belly while another one was using his Toothless mouth to chew on her leg like it was a toy. A large Deadly Nadder, the one that had carried Astrid to the sanctuary and now took the task of guarding and escorting her on herself, was looking over the entire ordeal, sometimes letting out a dragon-like chuckle.

Hiccup had no time to enjoy the view however, because as soon as the small dragon noticed the bigger and more exciting new play buddy they rushed from Astrid and started climbing and annoying Hiccup. Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh. Hiccup decided that even though it was no fun for the hatchlings he came to check on his wife. So he changed back to his human form. Astrid having seen enough strange thing that day and already having witnessed it once with her eyes closed looked in awe at the transformation. "The thought that my husband is a dragon is both awesome and unsettling at the same time." She said with a chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment." Hiccup responded, still covered in Scuttleclaws, which quickly focused their gaze on the over watching Nadder and set chase, knocking Hiccup over. Astrid laughed as she looked at his state, having fallen into a small hole that the juveniles had dug earlier, with his legs and arms poking upwards. "It's pretty cool here." She said between laughs. "It okay I guess." Hiccup responded, trying to climb out of the hole.

"But you do realize that we have to go back to Berk soon." She then added with a sad tone.

**AN :**

**Tadaa! Another one done! I hope everyone likes it! I will update my other story tomorrow.**

**Take care!**

**R4y**


	13. Chapter 12 The plan

**AN : Hey guy's, thanks for the great feedback on the authors note that I posted here. Like said, I replaced it with this chapter so it's gone forever! MUHAHAHA.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

After escaping the young Scuttleclaws and safely returning to the small pond that was at the bottom of one of the caves, they lazily laid down in the grass there and enjoyed the gentle breeze of the air flowing through the caves. The grass tufts moved slowly with the wind and gently brushed against the two. Tickling exposed parts of skin, the two laid down exhausted and broken from the everlasting escape from the small dragons. Who had taken the regular human and his new friend as their regular play toys. Climbing and biting the two as they wrestled them down. The two had managed to escape the baby dragons, with some help of the Nadder, Toothless and Hiccup in his dragon form. The two had successfully escaped the wrath of the small dragons. So now the two were inning their well-deserved rest. "So, what was that about a big evil dragon near Helheim's gate?" Astrid asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "Oh, that. Imagine a dragon, kind of fat, like a Gronkle." Hiccup began. "Okay." Astrid said. "Now imagine it being as big as Berk." Hiccup said. "Eerm, this seems unnatural." Astrid argued as she imagined the huge dragon that would live in those mists.

"Well, that's what's at Helheim's gate." Hiccup said. "A big evil dragon who controls the smaller ones, forcing them to work for them. It works like a nymph, she lures them in with her call, before trapping them and forcing them to work." Astrid thought about it for a bit. "So it's like a giant beehive?" She asked, still a bit confused by this hierarchy of dragons. "Yes, they are the workers and she is the queen." Hiccup explained. "She hides deep inside the fog, so ships won't reach it." "But dragons can?" She asked. "Yes, they can." Hiccup confirmed. Astrid thought about it for a second, before suddenly sitting upright, looking at Hiccup. "We need to tell this to your dad!" "Why?" Hiccup asked confused. "Because then we can kill it, we have catapults and other war machinery, if you lead us through the rock maze, we can kill it." Astrid explained. "Oh, sure, I'll just fly up to my dad, transform back, and tell him to listen to me. After convincing him that I'm not a demon, of course." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Yea, that's a problem I guess." Astrid said as she imagined the outcome.

"What if we force him to listen?" She then added. "What if we force him to learn the truth about dragons?" "Are you implying that we kidnap him, take him to the sanctuary, and just show him that we can play and live with dragons?" Hiccup asked shocked. "My dad, the biggest dragon killer, in the sanctuary?" "Yes?" Astrid said, making it sound like a question. "If you say it like that it sounds crazy." "It might actually work." Hiccup then muttered. "He's not only a good fighter, but he's also smart, he will know when he won't be able to win." "So we are going to kidnap a chief?" Astrid asked. "Looks like it, but first, we'll get you a dragon to fly with." Hiccup said as he stood up. "Come, I know who to ask." He finished as he hurried off. Astrid quickly got up and followed her husband, who was now approaching some pile of spikey-like snow. "So, who are you asking?" She asked as she moved closer to Hiccup, who wore a large grin. "I told you about the queen, didn't I?" He asked. "Well, yes. But," Astrid began, but she was cut off when a large white horned dragon appeared in front of her, its face easily towering a building on Berk. And its body probably towering the great hall. "Well, meet the king!" Hiccup said jovially as he looked at his wife, who now stood frozen on the spot.

After Astrid had calmed down at meeting the giant dragon, and Hiccup had asked if he could bond her with a dragon, they decided it was time to find one. "So, do you have any ideas of what kind of dragon you wan't." Hiccup asked as they walked through the sanctuary. "Well, Gronkles are too slow." She began. "And a Nightmare is too big. Terrors are too small and I guess Toothless or you don't want to be ridden often. I dislike Flightmares and Zipplebags are just, weird." "So, how about a Nadder?" Hiccup asked, noticing that the female Nadder from before had kept her eye on the girl. "How about it? I want to know my dragon a bit." Astrid said. "Well, then it's a good thing you two met." Hiccup said as he signalled the Nadder to come down to them. "This beauty here was rescued from the Berk kill ring. After a certain trainee had hit her in the face with the side of an axe." Astrid froze as she remembered the blue dragon, still looking as intimidating as ever. "Don't worry, she had already forgiven you, and I think she likes you." Hiccup explained. "And I think she's a lot like you." "How's that?" Astrid asked confused. "Well, you're both adventurous, daring, fierce and" Hiccup began. "Well, warriors." He decided that both the unpredictable, unknown strange creature and the dragon would both not like the description 'vain'. So he decided to let that one slip.

The two looked at each other, both very nervous. Astrid had played with a few dragons here, and even petted Toothless after she knew him well enough, but trusting a dragon who she had hurt in the past was a whole different story. "Just extent your hand and close your eyes. She won't hurt you." Hiccup said. She slowly extended her hand out and turned her face away, waiting for sharp teeth to sink in her arm. But they never came.

Instead of the stinging pain she expected, she felt a warm, vibrating wall of scales, she opened her eyes to see the Nadder pressing its head against her hand. Even nuzzling against it, as she slowly purred. Astrid stifled a laugh, slowly moving towards the Nadder, she started to pet is, scratching the dragon with gentle movement of her hand. Which the dragon definitely enjoyed.

She was overjoyed, she could feel the bond of understanding between them. "Aren't you pretty." She said. "Strong like Thor's strikes, and beautiful like the gift of flight. That's it! Stormfly!" The dragon squawked at the newly received name and gently bumped her new friend with her head. "So what now?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she turned around. "Now," he began, tossing a piece of rope to her. "we go catch my father."

**AN :**

**So I hope everyone liked it, I will be updating my other story this weekend or sooner, and I'll start the next story after this one. If you haven't voted on the poll for the next one. Please do, I have some nice ideas, but can't start till I know which one to do.**

**Take care!**

**R4y**


	14. Chapter 13 A kidnapping

Hiccup and Toothless were gently flying through the sky, slowly gliding on the Nordic winds. Astrid was following closely behind with Stormfly. She had a rope tied around the dragon's neck, loosely enough to be comfortable for the dragon, but good for her to hold onto. It was her first real flight with her dragon. Sure, she had flown in the sanctuary a bit, and Hiccup had showed her the large, natural steam vents that were located somewhere north of the sanctuary. She had enjoyed it a lot, apart from the scare that she got when Hiccup changed back to his human form mid-flight, sending him down to the earth. She had rushed after him in the hopes of catching him, but she then he flew past her, some sort of fabric wings between his arms.

She had given him a stern lecture when they touched down again, mainly her punching him so hard that his shoulder wouldn't like the gliding, and threatening to take away his amulet for a month. Hiccup's response? Run, or fly, away as fast as he could, which lead to a chase around the sanctuary. Astrid showed that she was learning to fly really quickly, already proving to be an expert in some scenarios. Hiccup and Toothless were much better though, and the fact that they were the fastest dragons alive didn't help. They quickly disappeared into the mass of dragons, and Astrid only found them by getting a Rumblehorn to track them down.

But now they were flying towards Berk, Hiccup and Toothless slowly gliding while Astrid followed on her Nadder. The wind was strong and icy, cutting through thin layers of clothes and sending chills down spines. Luckily for three of the four, they were dragons, and their thick hide protected them from these conditions. Astrid took the cold pretty well, having grown up in Viking society, she was used to the cold and bitterness of the Nordic lands. But she couldn't help but dream about the warmer, southern lands that Gobber had told them about.

Berk was dimly lit again, the burning of torches illuminating the cobblestone paths that were scattered across the village, most of the Vikings were either at home or at the great hall, except for the few that still had work to do or had had any other reasons to be in the streets at this hour. They flew over the village and headed towards the cove, once the four gracefully landed, Hiccup changed to his human form, before helping Astrid off Stormfly, something she was still getting used to.

"So, what's the plan?" Astrid asked nervously, she was about to kidnap her own chief, but she reassured herself that it was for the greater good. "We need to get him alone." Hiccup began. "Preferably away from the village." "What if we lure him to the cove?" Astrid asked. "There's only one way in and out." "That could work." Hiccup responded. "Toothless and I can force him to stay while we disarm him."

"But how will we get him to the cove? I doesn't trust me enough and I doubt he'll listen to you." Hiccup said, before quickly adding. "No offence." "None taken." Astrid replied, thinking about how to lure the dragon hating chief to the cove. "What if we let him chase a dragon?" "He'll get an entire search around the island if he sees Toothless or me, so that won't work." Hiccup answered. "Vikings do anything for a chance to kill a Nightfury." "What if it's a Nadder?" Astrid suggested. "Stormfly's fast, smart and simple enough for Stoick to chase her without calling for help."

"That would work." Hiccup said, looking at Astrid in joy as the plan formed inside his head. "We get him to spot and follow Stormfly, then we trap him in the cove, disarm him and Toothless and I can carry him back to the sanctuary." "Isn't it a bad idea to teach him that dragons are harmless by having him kidnapped by them?" Astrid asked, thinking about the chief's reaction to two dragons taking him to Odin knows where. "If I learnt one thing about my father these weeks." Hiccup began. "It's that his head is thicker than that of a Gronkle, he won't listen."

"So kidnapping it is." Astrid sighed. "Great."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stoick had been drinking at the hall, the past few days had been bad. With Astrid's parents whining questioning the whereabouts of his daughter and his son gone his mind had been cluttered with ideas and questions. What if they were taken by dragons? What if they had been ambushed by marauders or outcast? What if? These kinds of questions darted through his mind. But luckily the chief knew a good remedy against these kinds of things. Mead, and lots of it. HE had been drinking the entire night with his friend Gobber. And he was now slowly walking down the stairs of the hall. Before he went home he always made a quick round through his village, greeting the sentries and inspecting general things. Most of it would be lost in his mind by morning, but if someone came up with it he could usually remember most of it.

He walked past one of the catapult towers and greeted the man who were talking over a small campfire, roasting fish and drinking while they sang songs about previous battles. He walked further, towards one of the squared, and looked at the blacksmith. The old building could use some repairs, but it would be a waste of material if dragons would destroy it in the next raid. He headed towards the field, which were located at the far end of the town, near the woods. He glanced over the wheat that had been growing for a few months, the winter would be tough, but probably a bit more forgiving than the previous one. He glanced over the fields for the last time before he decided that it was time to go home, but not before something caught his eye.]

On the far end of the field stood a blue Deadly Nadder, just a few feet away from the forest. It was inspecting the crops or something, since it cocked his head at a cabbage that lay on the ground. Stoick slowly approached the dragon, not willing to startle it, for it might burn all their crops down. The dragon however noticed Stoick approaching, and directly turned its head to him. Stoick froze, he would probably be able to dodge the flames of the beast, but the crops wouldn't. The dragon looked at him, scanning his body with its large yellow eyes. Stoick slowly took a step forward, and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his side. The dragon followed his hand and quickly found the weapon hanging from the Viking's side. The Nadder took a step back, inching closer to the treeline.

Meanwhile Stoick was thinking, dragons stayed away from the village. A terror could be found in a fish basket sometimes but Nadders only appeared during raids. There was something off about this dragon, and he swore he would find out what. Stoick took another step towards the Nadder, which took another step back. Maybe it was hurt. Or maybe it was protecting something and looking for food. The thought that thiums dragon was looking for food for another dragon crossed Stoicks mind. The other one was probably wounded or something and it was trying to help. He wouldn't let some dragon rest on his island, not while he's still chief.

Stoick decided that the dragon wasn't looking for a fight, so it was probably out of fire, wounded or exhausted. He stepped towards the dragon, his hand having a white-knuckled grip on his hilt, ready to kill this beast. The dragon however stepped back, it bumped against a tree and quickly stepped further back, enlarging the gap between Stoick and the dragon. Stoick was growing annoyed with the dragon and decided that it was time to end this game that they were playing. He walked towards the dragon, unsheathing his sword. The Nadder panicked and quickly fled into the forest, the Viking chief hot on its heels.

Stoick didn't pay attention to the distance that they ran, and he hadn't definitely didn't mind hunting down a dragon. He knew most of the island and it he could probably find his way back. The Nadder that ran in front of him suddenly disappeared. Stoick slowed his pace, checking around him carefully, searching for any sign of the dragon. He heard a loud screech, and quickly headed towards the origin of the sound. He found the dragon in a small cove, and quickly headed down a small path that was cut out of the rock. The Nadder must have noticed him since it walked to the far end of the cove. Stoick slowly approached the creature, ready to end it. But then the dragon spread its wings and took to the skies, landing on the high edge of the cove. Stoick looked at the dragon, knowing that he was in a dangerous position, the dragon had the high ground. Stoick slowly backed up, hoping that he could make it back to the entrance of the cove, but his plan of escape shattered as he heard a soft growl from behind him.

He turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes in the darkness of the night, staring straight at him. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and usually that would help him with seeing a dragon in the night, but not this time. This dragon was as dark as the night could get, and the clouds in the sky didn't help. He tried to walk around the dragon, hoping to make it to the exit, but another growl was heard from his right. The same pair of green eyes peered at him. He looked back and found the other pair, so there were two dragon. He pulled his sword out of the sheath. Which earned him a growl from both the dragons. He looked at one of the eyes, and found a blue glow making its way through the darkness of the night. The glow illuminated the dragons face, peering out of its nostrils and mouth, its sharp teeth visible.

"Nightfuries." Stoick whispered to himself, staring at the dragon, and shocked that it seemed to nod. Stoick thought about it, maybe he could drop his weapon, act like he wasn't a threat and run, get help and slay these monsters, if they would still be there at least. He decided that if today was his day, then so be it, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

He charged at the closest Nightfury, only to be swatted back by the tail of the other. But the dragon hadn't counted on the quick reflexes of the Viking warrior. Stoick quickly grabbed the tail and clung to it, making the dragon swing him around. He was thrown loose and was thrown against the rock wall of the cove, falling down into the sand below. He pulled himself from the ground and looked at his sword, it was misshaped by the smack that he made against the wall, but there was something on it. On the sword was a thick sticky liquid, blood.

Stoick then felt a shock on the back of his head, and everything went black. Astrid hurried to the dragons, having hit her own chief on his head with the side of her axe was a first, but she was worried about her friends. She lit a torch to light the surroundings of the cove, and quickly found the two dragons besides each other, one of them licking the tailfin of the other, who was whining in pain. "Hiccup?" She asked. Causing the pained dragon to raise its earflaps. She hurried to the dragon to greet it and ask how he was. "Are you in pain?" She asked. Earning a nod from the dragon. "Your tailfin?" Hiccup nodded again. She grabbed the torch and moved followed the dragons body, moving around the big wings. When she reached the tail she saw that there was nothing wrong with it. She moved around to the other side of the tail and was met with shock.

The tailfin was gone, and in its place was a fresh, bleeding pink wound.

**AN:**

**HAHAHAHHAHAHA, IM SO EVIL!**

**Thought it would be that easy eh? **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, it was longer, like asked previously. I'm currently halfway in a week of tests at school and I hope to update both the stories every weekend. So there's something to look forward to. If you have suggestions, tips, hints or spare change for me then please leave them in a PM or in a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Take care!**

**R4y**


End file.
